


Schmerz

by Tsume_Captor_von_Lohengrin



Category: Trinity Blood
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Blood and Gore, Child Death, M/M, Masochism, Multi, Sadism, Torture, dubcon, noncon, sadomasochisme
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1217494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsume_Captor_von_Lohengrin/pseuds/Tsume_Captor_von_Lohengrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dietrich en a marre d'être le jouet d'Isaak. Il en a marre d'être le seul à mette son coeur en jeu... mais peut-être aurait-il dû y réfléchir un peu plus avant d'agir...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Teil Eins

Je regarde mon reflet disparaître derrière la buée qui recouvre lentement le miroir, comme une infection. Comme ce qui me ronge sans cesse depuis des années, qui m'arrache les trippes, me martèle la tête, m'écrase les poumons, me transperce le coeur... Je ne sais plus quoi faire, je suis à court d'idées.

Je me détourne de la glace et je ferme l'eau chaude, ouvre l'eau froide complètement, puis je mets un pied dans la douche, puis l'autre. Je serre les dents alors que je sens la morsure de l'eau sur mon corps. Je me tiens immobile un moment alors qu'il me semble soudain ne plus avoir assez d'air.

Et si... je perdais connaissance à cet instant, en cet endroit... que je me fracassais la tête sur le sol carrelé en tombant... que je m'ouvrais les veines en accrochant le rasoir de Radu et que je me vidais de mon sang là, dans cette pièce verrouillée de l'intérieur? Que ferait-il?

J'essaie de ne pas y penser, toutes les réponses qui me viennent plus déprimantes les unes que les autres. Je pense à Radu, son regard adorable hier alors que je lui assénais des coups de cravache en m'empalant sur lui... son regard outré alors que j'ai refusé de le détacher complètement avant de me lover tout contre lui... Mon beau Radu... Mon très cher, précieux Radu...

J'ignore ce que je serais aujourd'hui sans lui... sans ces yeux merveilleux, expressifs, qui me foudroient dès qu'ils m'apperçoivent... Il est le seul à me témoigner la moindre émotion, à réagir autrement qu'en réprimandes... D'un autre côté, chaque jour où sa seule présence m'aide à respirer est un jour de plus à souffrir.

J'ai déjà pensé me débarrasser de lui... oh! combien de fois j'y ai songé... mais jamais je n'ai réussi à aller jusqu'au bout. Jamais mes mains n'ont réussi à lui soutirer ce dernier souffle, jamais une lame, de mes mains, n'a réussi à aller chercher cette ultime, fatale goutte de sang... jamais mon esprit n'a permi à mes mains d'omettre de tirer les rideaux lors du soleil levant.

Ma gorge se sert, un soubresaut secoue mon corps, et des larmes m'échappent, coulent sur mes joues, se mèlent, enfin, à l'eau qui déferle sur moi. Meine lieblings Radu...

Je me lave, lentement, mécaniquement... j'enlève les traces qui restent sur ma peau. Je les regarde disparaître par le drain... mais même si le sang ne coule plus de mon corps, que la sueur et le sperme ont été lavés... ma douleur reste, persiste. Je sais que c'est sans doute trop lui demander de me dire, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, ces trois mots qui me hantent, dont j'ai si atrocement soif, mais j'aimerais qu'il me prouve que je compte à ses yeux, qu'il tient à moi.

Rien de ce que Radu peut me faire ne peut me sustenter. Il n'y a que les paroles d'Isaak dont je m'abreuve, que la sensation de sa peau sur la mienne qui me nourrit... sans son simple regard, je n'ai même pas l'impression d'exister. Je lui appartiens. Encore et encore, je le lui dis, je tente de le lui prouver chaque fois que j'en ai la chance, mais il me semble que plus le temps passe et plus je le laisse indiférent, plus il m'ignore, plus je souffre... Ça ne peut pas continuer ainsi.

Chaque jour qui passe me détruit un peu plus à l'intérieur. Chacun des chiffres sur l'horloge me désagrège tour à tour. Chaque souffle qui quitte mes lèvre emporte avec lui un peu plus de moi-même. Je dois faire quelque chose avant de cesser d'exister, avant que ces souvenirs de nous deux, qui me rongent comme un venim, ne s'effassent, ne s'effrittent, ne disparaissent avec ce qui reste de moi-même.

Je dois le quitter.

Je dois abandonner ces sentiments avant qu'ils ne causent ma perte.

Je porte une main à mon visage. Je n'ai plus de larmes à verser. Je tremble de froid, d'effroi. Je ferme l'eau, sors de la douche. La douceur de la serviette moelleuse sur ma peau semble une infamie, un mensonge; les vêtements que j'enfile, le masque de la tromperie. J'avance dans le couloir, chaque pas une note d'amertume qui se fait écho dans le silence. Je me retrouve devant la porte de la salle à manger, je m'arrête.

Ils sont là, derrière cette barrière de bois pivotante, à une torsion de poignet de moi. Radu, Mein Herr et Isaak m'attendent pour le repas. Je suis le mouton dans la meute de loups, sur le point d'émettre un bêlement qui risque de m'attirer bien pire que la mort. Je le sais, et pourtant je le ferai tout de même. Je ne peux affirmer que je suis prêt à subir la punition que m'infligera mon bien-aimé, mais il est trop tard pour reculer. J'ai pris ma décision. Je suis... fatigué.

Je tends la main, mais la porte s'ouvre d'elle-même. De l'autre côté, Isaak me regarde avec humour, comme pour se moquer. Je détourne le regard avec quelque difficulté. Voilà bien trois semaines depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Mein Herr l'avait envoyé en mission et il est parti sans un mot, sans un au revoir. Comme à chaque fois. Je n'en peux plus. Je prends place à table, là où je m'assis toujours. Isaak prend place à ma gauche, Mein Herr siège comme toujours à la gauche d'Isaak, au bout de la table, et Radu, mon beau Radu, est en face de moi. Le silence règne. Le repas est déjà servi.

"Tu es en retard, Dietrich," me murmure Radu en réprimande.

Je ne réponds pas. J'observe mon assiette. Une magnifique présentation et je sais que c'est très bon, mais je n'ai pas d'appétit.

"Je te trouve bien silencieux aujourd'hui, mon petit Dietrich," dit enfin Isaak, un coin de ses lèvres se soulevant légèrement, amusé de je ne sais quel sadisme, quelle fantaisie qui lui traverse la tête. Il compare sans doute cette scène devant lui à un de ses livres, ou quelque chose comme ça. "Tu n'es pas content de me revoir?"

Question piège. Il sait qu'il y a quelque chose qui me ronge et il veut me forcer à cracher le morceau. Soit! Je pousse légèrement mon assiette, à la surprise de tout le monde. Je garde mes yeux sur la table. "Si je te demande ce que je suis pour toi, Isaak, que me répondras-tu?"

"Je n'aime pas me répéter, Marionettenspie-"

"Exactement! J'aimerais que tu me dises, au moins une fois, même si c'est un mensonge, que tu m'aimes!", que je réplique, ne lui laissant même pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Il me regarde et je connais cet éclat de réprimande dans ses yeux qui me dit d'arrêter de faire le gamin. Mais cette fois, je ne l'écouterai pas. "Je préfère partir et t'oublier, changer de vie, plutôt que rester ici à me morfondre, à me faire du mal en essayant de te faire témoigner de l'affection à mon égard. Et donc c'est ce que je vais faire, Isaak." Je me lève. Mein Herr et Radu aussi me regardent, le premier avec amusement, le second avec horreur. Je suis désolé, Radu. "Je quitte le Rosen Kreuz. Je vais trouver Esther et me marier avec elle. Je vais tâcher d'abandonner ces sentiments que j'ai pour toi qui me dévorent petit à petit."

Je me retourne et me dirige vers la porte. Mes mains sont moites, mon coeur bat la chamade. Je m'attends à ce qu'à tout moment, ses ombres apparaissent de nulle part et me consument, mais il ne se passe rien.

"Dietrich von Lohengrin," dit-il alors que je pose une main sur la poignée. Je fige en tendant l'oreille. Va-t-il acquiescer à ma demande pour me faire rester? "Tu es libre de partir, si tu veux. Mais souviens-toi bien que je te retrouverai. Où que tu ailles. Je te retrouverai, je tuerai cette fille devant tes yeux, je t'attacherai et te ferai nourrir par des inconnus."

J'ai soudainement peine à respirer, pour une certaine raison. Je me retourne et le regarde, la gorge serrée. L'espoir m'agrippe le coeur, mais mon esprit désillusionné me noue l'estomac... "Alors dis que tu m'aimes, et je resterai. Dis que tu tiens à moi et je continuerai à t'appartenir pour l'éternité."

"Tes paroles n'ont aucune importance. Tu m'appartiendras toujours, que tu le veuilles ou non, et aucune de tes crises puériles ne me fera plier. Comme je viens de te le dire, tu es libre de partir, si tel est véritablement ton désir, mais prends garde à ce que ça t'apportera de ma part."

Mein Herr semble amusé au plus haut point, tandis que Radu me lance un regard paniqué. Isaak, lui, est toujours aussi impassible, toujours aussi sérieux. Je sens mon coeur se briser en mille morceaux. Je ferme les yeux pour tenter de retenir les larmes. J'ouvre la porte et je sors. Je file dans les couloirs, jusqu'à la porte d'entrée que j'ouvre violemment. Je ne prends pas la peine de la fermer ou même la claquer derrière moi. Je ne m'en sens pas la force. D'ailleurs, je ne cours qu'une dizaine de mètres avant de trébucher et m'étaler de tout mon long par terre. Je me relève comme je peux, lorsque soudain, alors que j'allais continuer, on m'agrippe par le bras et on me plaque brusquement à un arbre. Je fusille du regard celui qui a osé faire ça, alors même que mes yeux s'emplissent d'eau.

C'est Radu. Il hyperventile légèrement, ses yeux sont paniqués, sa poigne sur mes épaules légèrement douloureuse. Mon regard s'adoucit. "Non mais quelle mouche t'a piqué, tout à coup!? Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire? De faire?!", rage-t-il en me secouant un peu.

Je le regarde, soudainement comme léthargique. Je lève une main et je la pose sur sa joue, je la caresse doucement. "Tu es tellement beau, meine lieblings puppe..." Je sens mes larmes commencer à couler.

Il frappe ma main pour l'éloigner de son visage. "Retournes-y! Va le voir et excuse-toi à genoux! Tu es bon pour ça, surtout avec lui! Si tu ne le fais pas, si tu pars vraiment, il mettra ses menaces à exécution! Ta place devenue vide, il me forcera à la combler! Tu sais ce que ça implique! Et s'il t'attache comme il a dit qu'il le ferait, te connaissant, tu en perdras la raison et je ne pourrai rien faire pour nous sauver, ni un ni l'autre, au risque de le payer très cher! Si tu pars, tu mets ma vie en danger aussi! Même si la pensée m'a toujours été désagréable, je croyais que tu m'aimais!"

Je faufile mes doigts dans les cheveux à l'arrière de sa tête, je l'attire à moi et je l'embrasse longuement. Il ne me repousse pas, ne répond pas, comme d'habitude, mais il est figé de surprise. Après un moment, je brise le baiser et je le repousse doucement. Il recule de quelques pas, toujours sous l'effet de surprise. "Oh oui je t'aime, mon Radu. Je t'aime presqu'autant que je l'aime et je sais que si je faisais des efforts, je pourrais t'amener à m'aimer aussi, mais ce n'est pas assez. Je n'ai plus la force de vivre sans son amour à lui. Même si je ne doute pas qu'il me le fera payer très cher, ma décision est prise et tu n'arriveras pas à me faire changer d'avis. Pardon, Radu, et adieu."

Je me détourne de lui et je m'éloigne. Lorsqu'il tente de me poursuivre, de quelques mouvements de doigts je le ligotte avec mes fils et je le laisse pendu là à hurler mon nom, bien en vue du manoir qui sert de Quartier Général au Rosen Kreuz... Cet aurevoir m'a donné la force de partir, malgré mes larmes, malgré mon coeur qui est en pièces, mes jambes flageolantes, mes poumons comprimés, ma gorge serrée... Je me sens mort à l'intérieur. Mort, mais pas inexistant. Ma petite Esther me guérira. Ma petite Esther me fera passer par-dessus ma souffrance. Ou du moins je l'espère...


	2. Teil Zwei

Plusieurs jours passent. J'ère sans vraiment savoir où je vais. Je sais que je dois user de ruse et traquer ma petite Esther, mais je n'arrive tout simplement pas à en avoir la force. Lorsque je m'endors, c'est par pure fatigue. Lorsque je bois, c'est parce que j'ai la bouche trop sèche pour demander aux gens que je croise s'ils savent où est Esther. Lorsque je mange, c'est parce que je n'arrive plus à voir clair, à mettre correctement un pied devant l'autre. La nourriture ne goûte rien. Je ressens à peine les coups qu'on me porte lorsque je bouscule quelqu'un. Je ne ressens pas le froid alors que l'automne s'achève et le ciel s'assombrit, menaçant de neige. Je ne ressens que mon coeur en mille morceaux, ceux-ci plantés un peu partout dans mon corps comme des morceaux d'une bombe.

À travers pluie et vents, je continue à avancer. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre. Je ne peux pas retourner à l'Orden parce que ça me tuerait, ou pire. Je ne peux pas m'arrêter parce que je veux revoir Esther. Elle est la seule chose qui puisse encore me sauver. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais je le sens. Je traverse deux, trois, cinq villes ainsi, tel un zombie, demandant à tous ceux que je rencontre s'ils connaissent Soeur Esther, s'ils savent où elle est. La plupart la connaisent de nom, la future reine d'un pays lointain, qui veut la paix entre les vampires et le Vatican, mais personne ne sait où elle se trouve en ce moment, comment la contacter. Je ne m'arrête pas pour autant. J'irai directement au Vatican pour la retrouver, s'il le faut. Même si j'ignore dans quelle direction est le Vatican. Même si je doute que j'y arrive en vie en y allant à pied. Si seulement j'arrivais à me ressaisir, à reprendre des forces et passer outre mon coeur brisé pendant un moment...

Aux abords de la sixième ville, je suis assailli d'une violente quinte de toux. Lorsqu'elle se calme, je regarde le sang dans ma main avec une pointe d'incrédulité. Je n'ai jamais été malade. Même enfant, je n'ai jamais su ce que c'était d'être malade, et Isaak avait toujours pris soin de mon corps pour que ça n'arrive pas, même en son absence. Isaak... Soudain le monde autour de moi s'assombrit, le sol se dérobe sous mes pieds et je perds connaissance.

Mes rêves sont hantés par cette longue chevelure d'ébène qui s'éloigne perpétuellement.

Je refais surface en entendant une discussion animée, deux voix qui se crient dessus, mais je n'arrive pas à les reconnaître, à comprendre ce qui est dit. Je suis étendu sur un lit et on pose un linge mouillé sur mon front. J'ouvre les yeux alors qu'une main caresse doucement mon visage. Esther? Le nom s'échappe de mes lèvres craquelées en un souffle. La main fige, se retire. Je n'arrive pas à voir qui est la personne à côté de moi et je replonge dans les affres de l'inconscience d'un coup.

Lorsque je m'éveille de nouveau, je me sens physiquement mieux. Ma maladie est passée. Mais je suis toujours aussi mort à l'intérieur. Je lève un bras pour me frotter les yeux, mais je n'y arrive pas. J'essaie de nouveau, et encore le même résultat. J'ouvre les yeux. Je suis sur un lit d'hôpital, mes poignets menottés aux barreaux de chaque côté du lit, mais je ne suis pas dans un hôpital. En tout cas, pas selon la pièce dans laquelle je me trouve. De plus, mes doigts sont bandés ensemble, fermant mes mains en poings. Sans doute une précaution contre mes fils. Je sans un filet d'espoir me traverser. Ces précautions veulent dire que le Vatican m'a retrouvé. Ça veut dire que je vais bientôt pouvoir revoir Esther.

La porte s'ouvre et un homme que je ne connais pas entre. Il me regarde d'un air étonné alors que je le regarde aussi, puis il sort à nouveau et je l'entends hurler "Il est réveillé!". Quel imbécile. Je tourne la tête et je regarde par la petite fenêtre en haut du mur. La porte s'ouvre à nouveau et l'homme revient, s'asseoit sur la chaise à côté de moi. Il me parle, me pose des questions, mais je l'ignore. Je veux voir Esther. Après environ dix minutes, il semble abandonner et il quitte la pièce. Le processus se répète plusieurs fois. Des gens que je ne connais pas entre dans la pièce et m'interrogent, mais je les ignore tous. Je mange à peine, et encore seulement parce que la femme en charge de me nourrir me force pratiquement la nourriture dans la gorge. Après plusieurs jours, la porte s'ouvre doucement, puis se referme. Des pas hésitants s'approchent lentement.

"Qui aurait cru que tu te livrerais à nous comme ça, Dietrich...", dit doucement une voix familière. "Et en plus dans un état aussi piteux... J'ai presque pitié de toi, même en sachant tout ce que tu as fait."

Je tourne la tête pour regarder celui qui se tient dans la pièce. "Abel Nightroad...", ma voix est enrouée parce que je ne l'ai pas utilisée depuis des jours, mais le nom qui s'échappe de mes lèvres est distinct.

Il me lance un sourire hésitant. Ses yeux bleus voyagent de mon visage à mes mains, puis font le chemin inverse, et il est clair qu'il est craintif. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Tu as été lobotomisé? Tu étais plus bavard, avant. Plus... Moins... Euh... Pas comme ça, quoi. À moins que ce ne soit une ruse du Rosen Kreuz Orden? Ce ne serait pas la première fois, après tout, quoique je dois dire qu'habituellement c'était toi qui était en contrôle... Ou alors tu joues la comédie? Encore une fois?"

Je reste silencieux un moment, à le regarder. Il ressemble à Mein Herr, mais en même temps il est complètement différent. Mein Herr n'a pas cette hésitation, ce rire jovial au fond de ses yeux. "J'ai quitté le Rosen Kreuz."

Il me regarde avec incrédulité. "Comment ça, quitté? Il me semblait que tu aimais ce que tu faisais? Que tu adorais tuer et être cruel? Que tu partageais leur vision? Pourquoi les aurais-tu quittés?"

Je lève les yeux au plafond, un sourire amer sur les lèvres. "Je... En fait c'est... personnel..."

"Personnel?" Il prend place sur la chaise, toujours aussi surpris. "Quel genre de personnel?"

Je le fusille du regard un moment, puis je tourne mes yeux vers la fenêtre à nouveau. "Du genre personnel..."

Je l'entends changer de position sur la chaise. "J'imagine que ça veut dire que tu ne veux pas m'en parler, alors changeons de sujet... Qu'est-ce que tu fais par ici, dans un état pareil? Tu aurais pu... je sais pas... disparaître pour de bon. Mais à la place ça fait des jours qu'on nous rapporte un jeune homme hagard qui titube de ville en ville à la recherche de gens du Vatican. Pas la meilleure façon de passer inapperçu. En fait, pour tout te dire, au début on croyait que c'était une ruse, un piège. Apparemment non... Alors explique-moi. Sinon je crains que nous ayons à appeler l'Inquisition et leurs méthodes d'interrogation sont... très peu orthodoxes..."

"Ils t'ont envoyé en pensant que je serais plus bavard avec quelqu'un qui me connait..."

"Hum... oui."

"Où est Esther?"

Il y a un moment de silence. Je ne le regarde pas. Dehors, il fait jour, mais le ciel est toujours recouvert de lourds nuages. Je l'entends changer de position sur sa chaise, encore.

"Pourquoi veux-tu la voir?"

"Pour des raisons... personnelles..."

"Les mêmes qui t'ont poussé à quitter le Rosen Kreuz?"

Je ferme les yeux, je serre les dents. J'essaie de penser à autre chose, penser à Esther... Esther, Esther, Esther... _Isaak_... La douleur renait en ma poitrine et je mords ma lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang. Je ne dois pas pleurer. Pas pour lui. Pas pour ça. Jamais plus. Mais pourtant je sens une larme rouler jusqu'à mon oreille et j'arrête de respirer, je fais le vide dans mon esprit. Je dois arrêter de penser à lui, à son rejet, à son mépris. Quand j'ouvre de nouveaux les yeux et que je regarde le prêtre, ses sourcils sont froncés, et je lis de l'incompréhension dans son regard.

"Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé, sinon tu ne pourras pas voir Esther. Il y a trop de chances que tu lui fasses encore du mal et tu es notre ennemi... était... enfin... j'imagine que nous verrons bien si tu acceptes de coopérer. Dans la situation présente, le mieux que tu peux espérer est la peine capitale. Le pire, eh bien... une mort lente et douloureuse... Si tu dis la vérité et que tu les as quittés, je crois qu'il y a une chance, quoique très mince, que nous acceptions de te laisser un surcis, si tu acceptes de nous aider contre eux, sous des conditions extrêmemnt strictes et une surveillance constante. Mais d'abord tu dois nous dire ce qui t'a poussé à partir, parce que je ne comprends pas du tout. Aucun de nous ne comprend."

"J'aimerais voir Esther... si je peux la voir, je promets de tout dire. Je..."

"Pourquoi?" Je sursaute en entendant la colère dans sa voix. Je ferme les yeux, j'essaie de ne pas penser à lui... "Pour lui faire encore plus de mal que ce que tu lui as déjà fait? Je ne pense pas qu'elle-"

La porte s'ouvre d'un coup et il s'interromp. Esther. Esther se tient là, dans l'embrasure de la porte, un regard sévère dans ses jolis yeux bleus. Elle entre d'un pas décidé, suivie de Tres Iqus, cette machine fascinante, qui referme la porte derrière eux. Ma petite Esther vient se planter à côté de mon lit et me lance un regard critique, les mains sur les hanches, et je ne peux que la trouver ravissante.

"Je suis là, alors parle, Dietrich," me dit-elle froidement, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire tendrement. "Pourquoi dis-tu être parti du Rosen Kreuz? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me cherchais?"

Je la regarde en silence pendant encore un moment, puis je serre les poings autant que possible avec ces bandages qui m'immobilisent les doigts et je ferme les yeux, ma respiration tressautant alors que la douleur revient, tout aussi forte que ce jour où je suis parti du QG... Ils attendent en silence eux aussi, mais je sens la tension dans l'air. Ils voient que je souffre, mais ils n'y croient qu'à moitié.

"Je suis parti à cause de _lui_...", dis-je dans un souffle, la gorge serrée.

"Lui? De qui parles-tu?", me demande Abel.

"Isaak... Fernand... von Kämpfer... je..." Je sens les larmes couler librement sur mes tempes et je n'essaie pas de les retenir. J'ai toujours à mon esprit son indiférence, son mépris... "Je voulais simplement qu'il me témoigne un peu d'affection... qu'il me dise qu'il m'aime... qu'il me voit comme plus que seulement son jouet... mais..." Je n'arrive plus à me retenir, à retenir ces mots douloureux. "J'ai pensé plusieurs fois à m'enlever la vie... pour arrêter cette douleur que je ressens à l'intérieur chaque fois qu'il m'ignore... mais je n'ai jamais réussi... je n'ai jamais... je..."

"Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir, Dietrich?", demande la petite voix de Esther, beaucoup moins tranchante, tout d'un coup.

J'ouvre les yeux et je la regarde, j'essaie de lui communiquer ma sincérité. "Il n'y a que toi pour me guérir, Esther... Que toi... pour faire que cette douleur cesse... me faire passer à travers ces sentiments que j'ai pour lui qui sont en train de me détruire... Je... je t'aime, Esther!"

Les larmes continuent à couler sur mes tempes. Longtemps. Longtemps après que Abel Nightroad, avec une sorte de regard désolé, aie quitté la pièce. Longtemps après que la porte aie claqué violemment derrière ma petite rouquine. Longtemps après qu'elle m'aie giflé. Longtemps après que j'aie vu ses joues se colorer... J'ignore s'ils croient ce que je viens de leur dire ou non, ce qu'ils comptent me faire, mais pour le moment ça m'importe très peu... Je dois à nouveau tenter de faire le deuil de ma relation avec _lui_... et survivre à cette douleur...


	3. Teil Drei

Depuis ma déclaration, bien des jours ont passé. J'ai dû aider le Vatican à combattre le Rosen Kreuz Orden, même s'il était évident que la bataille ne s'arrêterait pas de si tôt. J'ai pu entrevoir Isaak à quelques reprises, Mein Herr aussi... Mais je me sens mort à l'intérieur. L'espèce d'homme robot est chargé de me surveiller en tout temps, mais depuis qu'ils m'ont détaché... depuis qu'ils ont délié mes doigts... je n'ai fait qu'obéir comme j'ai pu à leurs ordres. Ordres qui me sont la plupart du temps transmis par le prêtre ou ma chère Esther. J'ignore tous les autres. De toute façon, je n'ai plus vraiment de raison de vivre... tout comme je n'ai aucune raison de mourir non plus.

Le prêtre semble me prendre en pitié ou je sais pas trop... on dirait qu'il essaie de passer le plus de temps avec moi que possible. Esther, elle, c'est tout le contraire. La gifle qu'elle m'a donné est sans doute la seule réponse que j'aurai de sa part en ce qui concerne mes sentiments pour elle. Je n'ai pas osé relevé le point. Je n'ai pas osé donné mon opinion sur quoique ce soit, mais... depuis hier, c'est presque comme si le Rosen Kreuz avait disparu... Nous n'avons plus de nouvelles de leurs activités ou de leurs mouvements. Pourtant, jusqu'à la journée précédente, les combats faisaient rage comme jamais. Que s'est-il passé? Est-il arrivé quelque chose à Isaak ou Mein Herr? Sont-ils... non... non, c'est impossible. Pas eux. Pas après tout ça. Ils préparent sans doute quelque chose...

\-----

Ça fait un peu plus d'une semaine que les troupes du Rosen Kreuz ont disparu. C'est le calme plat, mais pour une certaine raison la tension ne fait que monter un peu partout. Aujourd'hui encore, on m'a demandé si je sais ce qui se passe, mais je n'en sais rien. On m'a menacé, on m'a frappé, mais ça n'a pas changé ma réponse. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu leur dire, de toute façon? Je suis tout aussi surpris qu'eux. Tout aussi appréhensif. Tout aussi inquiet, mais pas pour les même raisons. Ils m'ont donné une chambre, puisque je n'ai plus besoin d'un suivi médical constant.

Je mange sans qu'on m'y oblige. Je bois sans qu'on m'y oblige. Ma chambre est sombre, sans décoration ni fenêtre. Seulement deux lits qui ont sans doute mérité ce nom par leur apparence plus que par autre chose, et une petite table. Le sol de béton est presque plus confortable que ces soi-disant lits. L'androïde (Tres Iqus?) prend le second lit. J'ai froid en permanence et je sais que je n'ai pas très bonne mine... Je vois de l'inquiétude dans les yeux bleus du prêtre chaque fois qu'il me voit. Mais il tient sa langue et ne m'en parle pas. Ça m'arrange bien.

\-----

Deux semaines depuis l'arrêt d'activité du Rosen Kreuz. Tout le monde est à cran. Aujourd'hui encore j'ai été convoqué devant les chefs du Vatican. Cette fois, le prêtre et Esther n'y étaient pas. Le troisième coup que j'ai pris à la tête m'a fait perdre connaissance. Quand je me suis réveillé, la première chose que j'ai remarquée c'est des pleurs. J'ai essayé d'ouvrir les yeux, mais ma vision était complètement floue et parsemée de points noirs. La douleur qui assiège mon corps tout entier n'est rien comparé à ce que je ressens chaque fois que je pense à Isaak, mais elle me donne de la difficulté à respirer.

Je suis soudain assailli d'une quinte de toux, qui fait remonter un liquide dans ma bouche... du sang... Les pleurs cessent pendant un moment et une voix que je connais bien crie pour avoir de l'aide. J'entends des pas approcher en hâte, puis des mains sur mes bras. Ah, je suis attaché au mur par les poignets. Je ne sais plus très bien ce qui s'est passé, mais je pense être plutôt mal en point. Je ne bouge pas, je respire à peine. Les mains, si chaudes, me détachent et je sens des bras qui m'entourent. Si seulement cette chaleur appartenait à Isaak. Si seulement...

\-----

Apparemment les gens de l'Inquisition étaient responsables de mon dernier interrogatoire et ils se sont un peu trop défoulés. C'est ce que le prêtre m'a dit quand je me suis de nouveau réveillé à l'hôpital. J'ai eu quelques côtes cassées, en plus d'un pied avec tous les orteils cassés, quelques brûlures, quelques coupures et une petite commotion cérébrale. Apparemment on a également abusé sexuellement de moi. Ça n'a pas d'importance. Je lui ai demandé à qui appartenaient les pleurs que j'avais entendus, mais la porte s'ouvre d'un coup avant même qu'il puisse me répondre. Il y a des pas précipités et d'un coup, ma vision est envahie de blanc. Puis je distingue une chevelure rouge contre mon torse et je me rend compte que c'est Esther.

Elle pleure contre moi, me serrant dans ses bras en faisant tout de même attention à mes blessures. Alors c'était elle? Par-dessus son épaule, je vois le prêtre faire un petit sourire étrange. Il me dit qu'Esther s'est inquiétée en ne me voyant nulle part et elle a réussi à arrêter l'Inquisition avant qu'ils ne me tuent. Elle me dit qu'elle a eu peur que je ne m'en remette pas. Qu'elle était désolée. Qu'elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils m'aient fait ça. Puis elle a relevé son joli petit minois, m'a regardé de ses grands yeux bleus pleins de larmes, et m'a embrassé. J'en suis resté interdit, longtemps après qu'elle soit partie de la pièce en courant, les joues en feu. Je crois entendre encore le rire jovial du prêtre quand il est sorti de la pièce en me disant de me reposer, d'ailleurs...

\-----

Je peux enfin sortir de l'hôpital. Esther a été mon infirmière attitrée, même si elle ne m'a pas vraiment parlé pendant les quatre mois que j'ai dû passer emplâtré. Maintenant que je suis libre... Qu'il est évident que le Rosen Kreuz se terre et n'a pas l'intention de refaire surface avant un bon moment... Que les combats ont cessé, au moins provisoirement... Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne sais pas, je... Je m'attendais un peu à ce que Isaak débarque de nulle part pendant que j'étais sous les ordres du Vatican pour me ramener, mais ce n'est pas arrivé. Je ne l'ai pas revu, sinon dans ces rêves et ces souvenirs qui me hantent continuellement.

Tres Iqus n'est plus chargé de me surveiller en tout temps. Je n'ai pas utilisé mes fils depuis mon départ du manoir. Et maintenant je me retrouve à l'air libre, pour la première fois depuis presque une demie année. Je regarde les rues achallandées de la ville, le soleil qui va se coucher dans une heure ou deux... Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je suis venu jusqu'ici pour retrouver Esther, pour essayer d'oublier Isaak... Mais ça n'a pas marché. Rien n'a marché. Esther ne m'aime pas et Isaak domine toujours mes pensées.

Je crois... que je devrais me trouver un trou et m'y laisser mourir... Que faire de plus? Avant, je croyais que retourner au manoir du Rosen Kreuz restait une option si jamais je venais à abandonner l'idée de me laisser guérir par Esther... mais... Le Vatican a trouvé le manoir... et il était vide... Il n'y a plus trace nulle part d'Isaak et Mein Herr, sauf les cicatrices qu'ils laissent derrière eux et mon petit coeur meurtri... Je me dis que c'était peut-être une erreur. Que je n'aurais peut-être pas dû quitter le Rosen Kreuz... quitter Isaak... que j'aurais dû me la fermer et me contenter d'être à ses côtés, même si ce n'est qu'en tant que jouet...

Je me demande comment va Radu... je me demande... Je me demande quand cessera cette douleur qui m'assaille les trippes. Est-ce que je vais continuer de la ressentir dans la mort? Cette pensée me fait un peu peur. Mais je n'y peux rien. C'est fini. J'ai essayé, j'ai échoué. Dix fois plutôt qu'une. Et maintenant tout est fini.

Je vais dans une auberge. Je réfléchis. Je me demande où je devrais aller, maintenant que je ne suis plus retenu captif, que les combats sont terminés. Je n'ai nulle part où aller. Que... Que le manoir désert du RK... Oui, c'est là que je devrais aller. Je devrais retourner au manoir, m'étendre sur le lit d'Isaak et y attendre la fin. Alors que je me décide enfin... que je termine mon bol de soupe à la semelle de botte... mon pain sec... ma bière trop chaude... La porte de l'auberge s'ouvre d'un coup et ma petite Esther se tient là, imposante malgré sa petite taille et son corps tout en finesse. Elle scanne la salle et son regard s'arrête sur moi. Elle semble fâchée. Je me redresse un peu alors qu'elle vient vers moi, puis elle se plante devant moi avec les poings sur les hanches, l'air sévère.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Je t'ai cherché partout!", me réprimande-t-elle.

Je lui fais un petit sourire, qui n'atteint pas mes yeux. "Je réfléchissais...", lui dis-je doucement en réponse, détournant les yeux vers mon bol.

Elle m'agrippe les joues d'une main et me force à la regarder. "Tu réfléchissais à quoi, exactement? Pas à t'enfuir, j'espère."

Cette fois, je sais que la surprise se lit clairement sur mon visage. "De quoi tu parles?"

Elle me fait un petit sourire, ses joues se teintant d'un joli rose. "Je pensais que tu voulais que je te guérisse, Dietrich. Si tu pars avant même de commencer, c'est que t'es plus chochotte que je le pensais. Allez, on a pas toute la journée! J'aimerais être rentrée avant la fin de la semaine!"

Elle lâche mon visage et empoigne mon bras, me tire derrière elle jusqu'à la sortie de l'auberge. Je n'y comprends rien. "Quoi?"

Elle s'arrête et soupire, puis se retourne vers moi. "C'est ma réponse à ce que tu m'as dit quand tu étais attaché sur ce lit d'hôpital. Je sais que j'ai mis du temps, mais... au vu de ce qui s'est passé ces derniers mois, j'ai enfin pris une décision. Tu n'es plus le même homme qui m'a attaqué, qui a essayé de nous tuer, de me faire du mal... Je l'ai vu tout au long du temps que j'ai passé avec toi. Et même si au tout début tu m'avais fait un coup du même genre, je pense pas que ce soit du bluff, cette fois. Je vois la souffrance dans tes yeux chaque fois que tu penses à ce Isaak. Je sais que tu me suis des yeux chaque fois que j'entre dans ton champ de vision. Ça m'a convaincue de ta sincérité, et je veux bien essayer. Avec toi. Si tu m'aimes encore, bien sûr."

Je vois ses joues s'enflammer, mais son regard ne flanche pas. Je sens naître en moi une petite lueur d'espoir. C'est quelque chose que je n'ai jamais ressenti... Je reste figé, pétrifié de surprise. Elle s'impatiente et pose une main sur ma joue alors que les doigts de son autre main s'entremêlent avec les miens.

"Dietrich? Ça va?"

Je sens mes propres joues s'enflammer. "T-tu es sure? Malgré tout ce que je t'ai fait?"

"Évidemment que je suis sure, bêta! Comment je pourrais refuser un gamin qui a l'air aussi pathétique que toi, hm?"

Elle s'étire sur la pointe des pieds, tend légèrement les lèvres, mais elle arrête là. Elle me laisse faire le dernier pas. Avec hésitation, je me penche un peu et je pose doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Le souvenir de toutes ces fois où j'ai embrassé Isaak me revient... Mais j'arrive à le pousser de côté et à me concentrer sur les papillons qui emplissent mon estomac. Elle brise doucement le baiser, qui n'était en fait que ça, un contact de lèvres, et elle me sourit timidement. Je lui rend son sourire avec hésitation et je la suis alors qu'elle me tire derrière elle... vers une nouvelle vie avec elle... sans Isaak... sans le Rosen Kreuz... Une nouvelle vie où je pourrai connaître le bonheur d'aimer et d'être aimé en retour... Ou du moins c'est ce que je pensais à ce moment-là...


	4. Teil Vier

Ça fait maintenant six ans... six ans depuis que je suis parti du Rosen Kreuz... Cinq ans depuis que je suis marié à ma petite Esther... qui est devenue une femme ravissante... Quatre ans depuis notre premier enfant, un joli petit garçon qui me ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau, mais avec des yeux bleus comme l'océan, comme sa mère... deux ans depuis notre second enfant, une fillette qui nous ressemble à tout les deux... Le RK n'a pas refait surface. La guerre n'a pas recommencé. Je suis marié avec Esther, mais je ne suis pas son roi et je ne touche pas aux affaires de son royaume... Le prêtre vient nous rendre visite de temps en temps...

Au début, cette vie me comblait. Quand Lazliel, notre garçon, est né, j'étais si heureux... si heureux, que je me suis mis à craindre... Isaak... Je pense tous les jours à lui... Pas seulement avec cette douleur, qui, je dois bien avouer, s'est atténuée un peu avec le temps et les bons soins de ma petite Esther, mais parce que tout ça n'est pas normal... J'étais à lui, et pourtant il n'a rien fait pour me retenir... il n'a rien fait pour me retrouver, pour me punir... Chaque matin je crains de me réveiller pour trouver ma famille en lambeaux sanglants éparpillés un peu partout autour de moi... Quand on vient cogner à la porte, je crains toujours que la personne qui se trouve de l'autre côté soit Isaak, venu pour prendre sa vengeance...

Et puis... d'un autre côté... cette vie est trop tranquille... Depuis quelques temps... environ trois ans, je dirais... mes envies d'homicide me sont revenues... La nuit, je ne rêve plus seulement d'Isaak, mais aussi des gens que j'ai massacrés joyeusement quand j'étais jeune... Mon père... ma mère... la ville entière... Tous morts de mes mains et je jubilais dans leur sang quand Mein Herr m'a trouvé... Il m'a ramené dans les ruines d'un château que lui et Isaak occupaient à ce moment et m'a offert... comme... "cadeau"... en disant qu'Isaak semblait s'ennuyer et qu'un animal de compagnie lui ferait sans doute le plus grand bien... ce n'est que maintenant... environ quinze ans plus tard, que je m'en souviens... et je m'en souviens avec une clareté déroutante... chaque fois que je regarde mon fils, je me revois à son âge, planifiant déjà mon massacre... je me revois massacrer des animaux pour m'entraîner à tuer... je me revois en train d'haïr... Et je ressens à nouveau cette haine qui me broyait les trippes et me tenait à la gorge... Je ressens ce désir de tous les tuer quand j'assiste aux audience d'Esther...

Cette sensation me fait peur... j'ai peur de ce que cette innactivité pourrait me faire devenir... J'aime Esther... j'aime Lazliel et Gabrielle, mes propres enfants... mais... il y a un monstre en moi... Mes tentatives pour trouver un défouloir se sont révélées infructueuses... Même la chasse ne peut me sustenter... Mon corps tout entier démange de cette soif de violence, cette soif de sang... cette soif d'Isaak. Ce n'est que maintenant qu'un détail me revient. Lorsque j'étais au RK, je ne ressentais pas cette envie dévorante, cette obsession... J'étais libre de massacrer, de dépesser, de me baigner dans le sang... mais je ne le faisais pas... je n'en avais pas envie... j'avais Isaak.

Sans doute que ses actes, aussi cruels aient-ils été envers moi, étaient justement à cet effet... La douce torture qu'il m'infligeait chaque fois que nous baisions satisfaisait pleinement mon besoin de violence... mais cette inactivité, cette vie dans la lumière, dans le bien... Je sens mon contrôle craquer un peu plus à chaque jour... Je me surprends de plus en plus à me demander ce que les gens autour de moi auraient l'air avec les trippes à l'air libre... Je m'imagine les murs couverts de sang, j'hallucine sentir son odeur... Je n'ai pas utilisé mes fils depuis que j'ai accroché Radu devant le manoir, mais je dois sans cesse me retenir de les utiliser...

Je crois que Esther commence à se douter qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas chez moi... Je n'ai pas la même énergie lorsque nous faisons l'amour... Je suis tout le temps distrait, j'ai le regard dans le vague au lieu de la suivre continuellement des yeux... Je ne joue presque plus avec mes enfants... Je dois partir... Je ne supporte plus ses regards inquiets quand nous mangeons tous ensemble... Je ne supporte plus ces pensées... Ces envies... J'ai envie de baiser comme un animal... de me faire plaquer au sol et me faire prendre violemment... d'avoir mal... J'ai envie d'entendre mes propres cris d'agonie presqu'autant que ceux des autres... C'est en train de me rendre complètement fou...

Et Isaak... Isaak, Isaak, Isaak... J'anticipe sa venue avec autant de crainte que d'impatience... Quand viendra-t-il? Viendra-t-il seulement dans cette vie, ou m'enlèvera-t-il mon fils quand il sera un peu plus vieux pour en faire un second Dietrich? Je ne sais pas... Ces pensées obsédantes ne me laissent jamais en paix et je peux sentir ma sanité s'enfuir au gallop... Même le prêtre a sans doute deviné que j'ai un problème... Mais que pourraient-ils faire? Je n'ai pas le droit de m'approcher de l'armée, et encore il n'y a plus de guerre... C'est à peine si j'ai le droit d'aller chasser! Et encore, Esther a dû plaider avec moi pour que j'y aie droit!

Je ne sais pas quoi faire... Je ne veux pas blesser, et encore moins tuer ma famille... mais ces pensées qui m'emplissent le crâne... Ces envies de meurtre, de sang... Je n'arriverai pas à les combattre indéfiniment... C'est sans doute pour ça que Esther semble inquiète... Le prêtre et elle ont peut-être deviné ce qui me ronge, mais ils ne peuvent rien y faire... Mon esprit est comme une bombe à retardement...

Je dois partir. Partir assez loin pour ne pas risquer de leur faire du mal. Ils comprendront. Peut-être que je pourrais revenir quand je me serai calmé un peu... ou peut-être qu'il serait mieux que je parte pour de bon... Comment expliquer ça aux enfants? Esther ne peut pas leur dire "Votre père est un psychopathe et il est parti loin pour assouvir ses envies de massacre, mais il va revenir dans quelques mois et tout ira bien!" Non, ça ne se fait pas... Aujourd'hui, je contemple Esther. Je sais que c'est peut-être la dernière fois que je la vois. Elle est radieuse, comme d'habitude... Je contemple mes enfants, si magnifiques... Je joue avec eux comme je le faisais avant... Je souris, je ris... Je les taquine, je les borde... Puis je me retrouve enfin seul avec ma petite Esther... Ma douce, très chère épouse... Je la rejoins dans le salon, où elle s'occupe d'une petite pile de paperasse à laquelle je n'ai pas le droit de toucher. Je m'approche d'elle, je mets mes mains sur ses épaules, que je masse doucement. Elle rigole. Elle pose une de ses mains sur une des miennes et elle lève la tête pour me regarder à l'envers, en appuyant sa tête sur mon ventre. Je me penche et je l'embrasse tendrement, longuement.

"Qu'est-ce qui te prend, aujourd'hui, Dietrich? Voilà trois ans que tu dépéris à vue d'oeil et aujourd'hui tu retrouves la pêche! Une soudaine inspiration divine?", rigole-t-elle en serrant ma main.

Je m'efforce de garder le sourire pour ne pas l'inquiéter, mais comment aborder le sujet? Comment aborder un sujet que nous avons éviter depuis six longues années? Je n'ai jamais été bon pour les tactiques... ça a toujours été plutôt le domaine d'Isaak... Je ferais mieux d'y aller directement... "Esther, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire...", que je commence en serrant doucement ses épaules.

Elle ferme les yeux avec le sourire. "Moi d'abord!", m'interrompt-elle. Elle prend ma main et la fait glisser vers le bas, par-delà sa poitrine, jusqu'à son ventre. "Nous allons avoir un autre enfant, Dietrich!"

Je suis pétrifié. Déchiré entre le bonheur et l'horreur. Je ne peux pas la laisser alors qu'elle attend un autre enfant... Je ne peux pas... Et pourtant il le faut... Je pourrais craquer d'un jour à l'autre... je dois partir avant de leur faire du mal...Je ne laisse que mon bonheur transparaître et je pousse l'horreur et ma décision loin dans mes pensées. Je dois réfléchir à tout ça. Je lui souris béatement en l'embrassant de nouveau, caressant son ventre comme je le faisais la première fois qu'elle m'a fait cette annonce... Je sens une main glisser dans mes cheveux alors qu'elle répond à mon baiser avec amour. Esther fait partie de ces femmes qui ne gagnent presque pas de ventre pendant la grossesse. À Lazliel, nous l'avons su lorsqu'elle a fait appelé un médecin à cause de ses nausées constantes. À Gabrielle, nous savions déjà à quoi nous en tenir, et maintenant... Je sens un petit coup sur ma main et je sursaute, brisant le baiser, et elle se met à rire.

"Tu veux écouter?", me demande-t-elle. Je lui fait signe que oui de la tête et elle tourne sa chaise. Je m'agenouille devant elle et je pose mon oreille contre son ventre... "En fait, ça fait un petit moment que je le sais, mais Abel n'était pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée de te le dire..."

Je relève la tête et je la regarde alors qu'elle prend mes mains dans les siennes. "Pourquoi ça?"

"Tu devenais de plus en plus distant... Même lorsque nous faisions l'amour, tu semblais... ailleurs... Nous nous inquiétons tous pour toi, Dietrich... Surtout puisque tu étais avec le Rosen Kreuz... tu tuais des gens et tu aimais ça... tu aimais faire du mal aux autres... Mais depuis que nous t'avons trouvé dans cette ville au milieu de nulle part, tu es doux comme un agneau... tu n'as fait de mal à personne, tu ne t'es même pas défendu quand l'Inquisition t'interrogeait... Nous avions peur d'une éventuelle... "rechute", si tu vois ce que je veux dire... Nous pensions que c'était la raison pour laquelle tu étais de plus en plus distant... Mais j'imagine que nous nous inquiétions pour rien..." Je suis figé d'effroi. Ils ont tout deviné, comme je le craignais... Esther prend mon visage dans ses mains et me regarde avec inquiétude. "Dietrich? Ça va?"

Je me ressaisis et je dépose un baiser sur chacun de ses poignets. "Oui, ça va, ne t'inquiète pas... Juste un peu fatigué... J'ai joué avec les enfants pendant une bonne partie de la journée..."

Elle dépose un baiser sur mon front et me souriant tendrement. "Tu es un papa formidable, mon Dietrich... Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire?"

Je lui souris. "Que je t'aime et que tu es encore plus magnifique qu'avant."

Elle rigole en me poussant doucement. "Flatteur! Allez, cesse de me faire ces yeux doux. Tu peux aller te coucher en premier, je dois terminer ces papiers..."

Je me relève et je dépose un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres en caressant son ventre une dernière fois. "D'accord. Et je te promets de ne pas me fâcher si tu me réveilles pour me remercier de ce compliment..."

Elle éclate de rire en me donnant un petit coup sur l'estomac. "Pervers! Allez! File te coucher avant que je décide de te faire dormir sur le sol!"

Je lui lance un dernier sourire puis je quitte la pièce, et celui-ci tombe. Je suis mal. Très mal. Je ne peux pas partir comme ça. Pas maintenant. Je vais devoir continuer à repousser... à endurer ces envies... ces impulsions... je pourrais aller à la chasse et utiliser mes fils une fois seul dans la forêt... massacrer chaque animal sur lequel je tombe... peut-être kidnapper un homme dans une ville voisine et le manipuler avec mes fils pour qu'il me maltraite... puis effacer sa mémoire... Je ne peux pas laisser Esther comme ça... pas avec un troisième enfant en chemin... je... Isaak...! Isaak, Isaak, Isaak! Pourquoi est-ce que je suis parti? Pourquoi je n'ai pas réalisé plus tôt? Avant de connaître cette vie, ce bonheur... cette joie de voir la chair de ma chair rire et courir sans le moindre soucis...!


	5. Teil Fünf

Dès le lendemain de l'annonce de la grossesse d'Esther, j'ai planifié un voyage de chasse de quelques jours. Seul. J'ai dit au-revoir à ma petite reine rousse, à mes enfants, et je suis parti en forêt. Après plusieurs heures de marche, j'ai laissé mes affaires... mes vêtements... je me suis enfoncé encore plus loin dans les bois... massacrant tous les animaux que je croisais... jusqu'à finalement arriver à un petit groupe de maisonnettes, tôt le jour suivant. Un groupe de jeunes gens y campaient , sans doute pour le plaisir, dans ce temps de paix... Un après l'autre, je les ai manipulés à l'aide de mes fils... ils m'ont frappé, souillé, baisé jusqu'à ce que j'en perde presque la raison... mais plus les jours allaient... plus je massacrais d'animaux, plus je me faisais maltraiter par ces gens... plus il me semblait que la folie gagnait du terrain, contrairement à ce que j'avais espéré...

Je suis donc parti. Je les ai démembrés, dépecés, je me suis baigné dans leur sang... et je suis parti. Mais ce n'étais pas assez. J'avais envie de plus. J'ai réussi à retrouver mon chemin, retrouver mes affaires... je suis rentré chez moi après six jours d'absence. Esther s'est visiblement inquiétée de mon apparence, mais elle m'a simplement fait conduire à la salle de bain, où on m'a lavé... où on a soigné mes blessures, en somme mineures... Nous n'en avons pas parlé. Esther me semble distante, mais je ne peux rien y faire. Pas alors que je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de l'imaginer pendue par ses propres boyaux... Pas alors que je me vois lui retirer toute sa peau... lui arracher ses jolis yeux... brûler ses magnifiques cheveux...

C'est une pensée constante. Un désir envahissant qui est en train de gagner contre mon contrôle. J'ignore si je serai même capable de partir assez loin... de me rendre au manoir assez vite... Après des jours... des semaines... je me rends enfin compte que ce qui est le mieux pour ma famille est que je parte. Loin. Très loin. Aussi loin que je le pourrai. Nous nous approchons de la date prévue de l'accouchement d'Esther, et j'espère sincèrement pouvoir être présent à la naissance... pouvoir voir mes enfants grandir... mais je sais que c'est impossible. Ce jour-là je suis sorti faire une promenade, pour m'éclaircir les idées, déterminer exactement ce que je lui dirais... En rentrant, je crois que je suis prêt. Je vais la voir, et alors que j'ouvre la bouche pour lui parler, de grands coups sont portés à la porte, nous faisant sursauter. Nous nous tournons tous les deux dans la direction de l'entrée alors que nous entendons la nounou aller ouvrir...

"Maître Dietrich," appelle la voix hésitante de la femme. "L'homme qui est à la porte demande à vous voir!"

J'hausse un sourcil. Qui cela peut-il bien être? Je ne connais personne en-dehors des gens qui gravitent autour de ma petite Esther. Personne qui n'a pas disparu depuis des années, en tout cas, mais ça ne peut pas être Isaak ou Mein Herr... À la limite, Radu pourrait frapper à la porte pour me voir, mais... Isaak serait plutôt du genre à entrer en douce et me tendre une embuscade... ou alors défoncer la porte sans même prendre la peine de cogner... ou je ne sais trop... J'ai oublié... Il y a longtemps que je tâche de l'oublier, et je dois avouer que les petits détails de sa personnalité ont été effacés de ma mémoire...

Esther pose une main sur mon bras et je la regarde. Elle semble nerveuse, inquiète. "Dietrich..."

Je lui souris pour la rassurer, puis je me dirige hors de la pièce et en direction de la porte d'entrée. Et je fige. Je suis pétrifié. Là, derrière la nounou... dans la porte grande ouverte... avec cet inimitable long manteau noir... ces longs cheveux noirs... cette peau d'albâtre... ce sourire cruel... Je ne peux pas faire erreur... et pourtant... je ne peux pas y croire... Je recule d'un pas, tout mon être tendu par la terreur... Ses yeux sombres sont sur moi. Ils me regardent si intensément que je sens qu'ils pourraient bien mettre le feu à mes trippes même... La nounou sursaute en voyant ma réaction, mais il est déjà trop tard et sa tête tombe au sol et roule à mes pieds... Le corps s'ecroule sur place... Il entre, referme la porte derrière lui... et soudain sa main est sur ma gorge, mes pieds quittent le sol, et son sourire cruel s'agrandit encore plus.

"Ça fait un moment, mon petit Dietrich. Je vois que tu es devenu un bel homme! Et si tu me racontais un peu ce que tu as fait pendant que nous étions séparés?", me dit-il, sa voix douce comme le miel, mais plus venimeuse que le venim du cobra. J'agrippe son bras alors que je lutte pour respirer, mais c'est peine perdue... "Oh! Que je suis bête... Je t'ai observé pendant toutes ces années, Dietrich. Bien entendu. Je sais déjà tout ce que tu as fait, et tout ce que tu n'as pas fait..."

J'entends des pas précipités qui approchent, je tourne mes yeux dans leur direction. "Dietrich? Tout va bien?", appelle la voix inquiète de Esther... puis elle arrive dans le vestibule... elle fige en voyant Isaak... et le monde devient noir alors que j'entends ma petite Esther crier...

*****

Mon éveil est lent, même alors que mon ouïe est envahie de pleurs et de gémissements. Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, je suis complètement désorienté. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Esther est assise devant moi, mais pourquoi pleure-t-elle? J'essaie de l'appeler, pour attirer son attention et lui demander ce qui ne va pas, mais tout ce qui m'échape est un son sans forme. Je réalise alors que j'ai un anneau de métal dans la bouche, qui la garde ouverte mais m'empêche de parler... Je sens des doigts caresser mon visage et relever ma tête alors qu'un rideau de longs cheveux noirs obscurcie ma vue. Je mets un petit moment avant de reconnaître le visage qui me sourit de façon condescendante, mais la réalisation me fait figer.

Le sourire d'Isaak devient encore plus cruel alors qu'il se penche et m'embrasse violemment, attirant ma langue dans sa bouche pour la mordre, mordant mes lèvres jusqu'au sang, puis il se redresse. "Il était temps que tu te réveille, mon petit Dietrich... Mein Herr commençait à s'impatienter..." Il s'écarte et fait un geste large en direction d'Esther. Je réalise qu'elle est ligotée à sa chaise, ses poignets attachés aux bras de la chaise, ses jambes attachées au pattes de devant, et je réalise pourquoi elle pleure: on lui a arraché deux ongles sur sa main gauche. Derrière elle, Mein Herr me regarde avec amusement. "Il a même dû commencer sans toi, en espérant que les doux cris de cette petite pute te réveilleraient..." Il fige, comme s'il venait de réaliser quelque chose. "Oh, pardon..." Il lève une jambe, pose un pied entre les miennes et appuie. Je hurle alors que la douleur m'envahie. "J'allais oublié que vous êtes mariés, elle et toi..." La salive coule sur mon menton alors que je continue à hurler. J'essaie de m'éloigner de lui, de le repousser, mais mes mains sont maintenues derrière mon dos dans une poigne de fer et on dirait que la chaise sur laquelle je suis assis est clouée au plancher. Enfin, il retire son pied, et mes cris deviennent de légers gémissements alors que j'essaie de m'en remettre. Il agrippe mon menton et me force à regarder en direction de ma petite Esther, puis me lâche et je l'entends s'éloigner légèrement. "Si tu oses détourner ou fermer les yeux, je t'arrache les paupières, c'est compris mon cher petit Dietrich?" Sa voix est douce sur cette dernière phrase, mais j'en tremble de terreur.

Que s'est-il passé!? Pourquoi est-il ici!? Voilà plus de cinq ans que le Rosen Kreuz semble avoir disparu de la surface de la Terre, alors pourquoi sont-ils ici, comme ça, du jour au lendemain? Je tourne la tête pour le regarder. Il est en train d'allumer un de ses cigarillos de malheur... Il remarque mon regard, mais ne bronche pas. À la place, son regard se déplace légèrement derrière moi et une main m'agrippe les cheveux et me force à regarder de nouveau Esther. Maintenant que j'y pense, mes bras sont maintenus dans mon dos non pas par des cordes, mais par ce qui me semble être une main. Qui est-ce? Radu n'obéirait pas ainsi à Isaak... Radu ne me tiendrait pas d'une poigne aussi solide, il ne resterait pas aussi silencieux... alors qui est-ce? Les questions quittent rapidement mon esprit alors que je vois Mein Herr prendre un doigt d'Esther et lui arracher l'ongle en un mouvement presque fluide.

J'émets un petit cri qui se perd dans le hurlement horrible que pousse ma douce petite Esther. Un autre suit alors que Mein Herr lui arrache un autre ongle. Il ne lui reste que l'ongle du pouce sur sa main gauche. Je commence à me débattre, mais un coup est porté au haut de ma cuisse et je fige de douleur. Isaak me dit que je ferais mieux de me tenir tranquille, mais ce n'est que quatre coups plus tard, alors que ma chère Esther n'a plus d'ongles sur les doigts de ses mains, alors que je ne sens même plus mes jambes à cause des coups, que je cesse de bouger. Docilement. Je regarde, impuissant, alors que Mein Herr enlève les chaussettes d'Esther et recommence le procédé, mais cette fois avec ses ongles d'orteil. Lorsqu'il a terminé, il me regarde et je vois qu'il jubile, autant de ma souffrance alors que je dois regarder celle que j'aime se faire torturer sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit que de la souffrance qu'il inflige à Esther.

Après un court moment, ponctué seulement des pleurs de ma douce, il se tourne vers Isaak. "Amène-moi ce balais, Isaak," dit-il doucement. Je tourne les yeux pour regarder Isaak. Il inhale un bon coup, expire la fumée putride, puis se retourne et s'éloigne. Lorsque mes yeux reviennent en direction d'Esther, je sursaute en voyant que Mein Herr est penché devant moi et me regarde avec un sourire sadique. "Même après toutes ces années, tu ne peux t'empêcher de le suivre du regard... Ça m'a véritablement surpris que tu partes et que tu ne reviennes pas après quelques jours, voire quelques semaines... Je croyais qu'Isaak s'était assuré de t'élever pour que tu n'arrives jamais à te passer de lui, mais apparemment il a légèrement sous-estimé ton caractère... C'est de ta faute s'il est venu les punir, Marionnettenspieler. C'est de ta faute s'ils vont mourir."

Je recommence à me débattre alors que je le regarde avec désespoir. Comment ça, "les"!? Comment ça, "mourir"!? Non! Ils n'ont pas le droit! Ils peuvent me faire ce qu'ils veulent, je ne dirai rien, mais qu'ils laissent ma petite Esther et mes enfants tranquilles! En voyant ma réaction, Mein Herr éclate de rire et il ne se calme que lorsqu'il prend le balais taché de sang que lui tend Isaak.

Isaak prend une autre bouffée de son cigarillos alors que j'arrête de bouger, que des larmes commencent à couler sur mes joues. "Tu as toujours eu du mal à réaliser ta place, mon petit Dietrich. Comparé à Mein Herr, je ne suis qu'une fourmie. Et toi, tu es un enfant recueilli par cette fourmie. Tu as à peine plus de valeur que ces imbéciles au Vatican, ces imbéciles de l'Empire... ces imbéciles qui ne partagent pas nos idéaux, qui ne voient pas Cain-sama pour le Dieu  
qu'il est. Des imbéciles comme ta petite pute de femme. Ta petite crise était divertissante... aussi divertissante que tes sautes d'humeurs habituelles, mais tu es allé trop loin." Je sursaute alors que j'entends un autre hurlement provenant d'Esther. Mein Herr a cassé le balais en deux et en a planté un bout, le côté inégal où a été fait le bris, dans l'avant-bras droit d'Esther. "Passe encore que tu couches avec des pions comme moyen de persuasion, ou encore pour les garder dans le droit chemin..." Un autre cri strident alors que Mein Herr retire la moitié de balais d'un coup sec. "Mais..." Il se penche et le plante en travers d'un mollet. "Que tu choisisses cette moins que rien à ma place... ça me blesse, mon petit Dietrich..." Mein Herr plante le morceau de balais dans l'autre avant-bras. "Ça me blesse et ça m'humilie..." L'autre mollet. "Ça me dégoûte..." Le bras. "J'aurais préféré que ce soit un bluff, Dietrich. J'aurais été... disons moins déçu." Les deux cuisses. "En plus tu as aidé le Vatican..." L'autre bras. "J'ai un peu honte que tu sois ma possession, tu sais." Je le foudroie du regard alors que mes larmes sont imbibées par ma chemise. Il ne bronche pas. Plutôt, il se détourne et approche d'Esther. "Toutefois, je dois avouer qu'elle n'est pas si mal. Je ne vois juste pas pourquoi tu t'es intéressé aussi longtemps à elle. Sa peau n'est pas extraordinaire... Elle a très peu de courbes... Il est vrai qu'elle a de grand yeux bleux et une couleur de cheveux peu commune, mais... Ah, mais maintenant que j'y pense, tu ne t'es jamais vraiment intéressé aux femmes. Tu as toujours préféré les hommes, pas vrai mon petit Dietrich? Tu as toujours préféré te faire plaquer au sol et prendre comme un animal... même les prostituées avaient plus de classe que toi dans ce domaine, mais je dois avouer que cette partie de toi m'a toujours grandement amusé et fasciné. Un véritable démon sous l'apparence d'un ange." Je le vois sortir un couteau de sa botte et le tendre à Mein Herr. "Mais ton grand défaut a justement toujours été ton caractère." Isaak s'éloigne de nouveau avec nonchalance et Mein Herr le regarde faire avec un peu trop de tendresse à mon goût. "Quelle ironie, non?"

J'essaie de pousser ces pensées hors de mon esprit alors que Mein Herr tend le couteau vers un des pieds d'Esther. Ça fait six ans! Six ans que je ne les ai pas vu, que je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle, qu'ils n'ont pas pointé le bout de leur nez! Six ans que j'ai passé à me demander quand ils viendraient me faire payer ma désertion... à me demander s'ils viendraient tout court... et à peine une dizaine de minutes après qu'ils soient débarqués chez moi... alors qu'ils sont en train de torturer ma petite Esther... qu'ils la charcuttent... qu'ils me font leurs reprochent... je ne peux m'empêcher de retrouver ces sentiments que j'ai travailler si dur pour chasser... Cette réalisation me fait figer. Complètement. Je suis à peine conscient que Mein Herr arrache la peau des pieds, puis des mains de mon aimée...

Je vois ce sang... tout ce sang... rouge... si rouge... les larmes de pure douleur qui coulent sur les joues d'Esther... j'entends ses hurlements résonner à mes oreilles... si doux... si doux... NON! Non! Je réprime ces pensées malsaines depuis trois ans! Depuis trois ans je m'empêche de faire ce qui me procurait un plaisir presqu'aussi jouissif que me faire baiser par Isaak quand il est agacé mais que je n'en suis pas la cause... Je me rappelle clairement de chaque détail... Chacune des fois où il m'a pris... de la première à la dernière... Je regarde avec un mélange de fascination et d'horreur alors que Mein Herr enfonce deux doigts dans l'une des plaies d'Esther et qu'il semble caresser les muscles et les tissus qu'il peut atteindre sans la barrière de la peau... Je regarde le visage d'Esther se crisper de douleur alors qu'elle commence à manquer de voix pour hurler. Puis Mein Herr, l'air satisfait, se redresse et vient vers moi... il essuie une partie du sang sur ses doigts sur mon visage, puis s'en va.

Isaak prend une dernière bouffée de son cigarillos, puis le laisse tomber au sol et l'éteint avec la semelle de sa botte... ses bottes... Il s'approche de moi... Identique à mon souvenir... tout aussi magnifique... tout aussi dangereux... Il pose de nouveau un pied entre mes jambes et appuie, mais cette fois ce n'est pas un hurlement de douleur qui m'échappe... Je vois la surprise... mêlée avec une touche d'incrédulité et de dégoût parraître au-delà de la douleur et de la détresse dans le regard d'Esther, mais ni elle ni moi ne pouvons empêcher les gémissements qui sortent de ma bouche grande ouverte alors que je me penche vers l'avant, ma salive dégoulinant alors que je ne peux pas l'avaler... Je pose ma joue contre son genou et je ne peux m'empêcher de m'y frotter un peu... Isaak... Isaak... Isaak... Il appuie un peu plus fort et cette fois c'est un grognement qui m'échappe... puis il retire son pied avec un sourire sadique avec une pointe de satisfaction. Je le prie du regard de rester alors que j'essaie de me lever pour le suivre, mais l'homme derrière moi (ça ne peut pas être une femme) me maintient solidement sur la chaise. Isaak va vers Esther, un couteau à la main. Il déchire son chemisier, expose sa poitrine à ma vue.

Il caresse un téton avec la pointe de sa lame. "Est-ce véritablement pour ça que tu as tenté de me quitter, Dietrich? Pour savoir ce que ça faisait d'avoir ça pour toit tout seul? Oh, Dietrich... Dietrich, Dietrich, Dietrich..." Il enfonce le couteau dans le sein d'Esther avec ce dernier mot, puis le retire. Il tranche le téton de l'autre sein et le lance dans ma direction avec un sourire étrange sur les lèvres. "Si tu m'avais demandé gentiment, j'aurais pu accepter de la tolérer dans le manoir pendant un temps jusqu'à ce que tu te lasses d'elle... Tu n'avais pas besoin de te cacher pour enfourner une pute comme elle... Je suis passé par une phase semblable, moi aussi..." Je regarde alors qu'il découpe morceau après morceau des seins d'Esther, les laissant tomber autour d'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste que deux ronds de chair à nue sur son torse plat... Isaak tourne la tête pour me considérer pendant un moment, puis il s'accroupit à côté d'elle et la force à me regarder. "Regarde, chérie... je crois qu'il te préfère comme ça. C'est bien, non? Ah, pour le bas je peux pas vraiment t'aider... quoique..." Son regard devient la méchanceté même, son sourire prend la forme du pur sadisme. "Je crois me souvenir d'un détail..." Il se tourne de nouveau vers Esther et pose une main sur son ventre. Non... "Est-ce que tu croyais pouvoir me le cacher?" Non...! "Vilaine..." NON!

Je me débats, retrouvant quelque peu mes esprits, mais celui qui me retient est beaucoup plus fort que moi et je ne peux que regarder alors qu'Isaak ouvre le ventre d'Esther... y plonge une main... et en ressort... mon enfant... notre futur enfant... qui ne verra jamais le jour... Il se tourne vers moi et me regarde avec cet air sadique... dément... et il arrache un à un les membres de la petite chose inerte dans ses mains... et laisse chacun des morceaux tomber au sol... puis il regarde par-dessus mon épaule et l'homme derrière moi s'en va, mais je n'ose pas bouger... je n'y arrive pas... Isaak s'approche de moi... me caresse doucement le visage avec ses mains couvertes de sang... tout ce sang... Il m'embrasse, plus doucement que tout à l'heure, puis fais le tour de ma chaise et se place derrière moi... son souffle contre mon oreille... ses doigts agiles me déshabillant trop facilement... et je me laisse faire... trop docilement... alors que je suis figé à la fois physiquement et mentalement... Je n'arrive pas à penser... je n'arrive pas à ressentir... Je sens ses mains caresser ma peau mise à nue... ses lèvres sur mon cou...

Puis cette bouche remonte à mon oreille... "Regarde-la, Dietrich... Regarde-la et dis-moi que tu n'as pas déjà pensé à lui faire ça... Dis-moi que tu ne fantasmais pas à l'idée de la charcuter comme ça... Dis-moi que ça ne t'as pas excité... et que ceci entre tes jambes n'est pas dû à ce que Cain-sama et moi lui avons fait..." Dit-il à mon oreille, sa voix basse... Je frissonne de tout mon corps... mes mains restent inertes à mes côtés... inutiles... Celles d'Isaak voyagent jusquà mes cuisses... les remontent... et je suis nu sous ses paumes alors que je ne peux rien nier de ce qu'il vient de dire... Je ne peux rien nier, mais ça me fait mal à l'intérieur... ça me fait mal, mais c'est si bon... L'homme revient et je le regarde. C'est la première fois que je le vois... de longs cheveux argentés en bataille... un cache-oeil... un corps bien bâti... et dans ses mains, deux paquets qui braillent... Lazliel et Gabrielle... mes enfants... "Qu'est-ce que tu as envie de leur faire, dis-moi? Hm? Regarde-les bien et dis-moi ce que tu as envie de leur faire..."

Je gémis alors que toutes les images que j'essayais d'oublier, plus sanglantes les unes que les autres, me reviennent en tête... Une de ses mains glisse le long de mon bras... et il glisse un couteau dans ma main... le couteau qu'il a utilisé sur Esther, qui nous regarde avec horreur alors même que la vie la quitte petit à petit... et mes enfants hurlent de terreur... pleurent... se débattent... La brûlure des mains d'Isaak sur ma peau... son souffle chaud à mon oreille... sa voix sexy... son regard de braise... son sadisme... ce sang... tout ce sang... Je me lève lentement... avec hésitation... les jambes tremblantes... Je m'approche de cet homme que je ne connais pas et je le déteste... je le déteste parce qu'il est avec Isaak... parce qu'il lui obéit... parce qu'il est beau et obéissant et il est à Isaak... je le sais... je n'aime pas ça... mais je ne dis rien... Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu dire, de toute façon, avec cet anneau de métal en bouche...? Je prends un bras de mon garçon... l'homme le lâche... Je le tire un peu... il pleure, mais il a arrêté de crier... de se débattre... Ce n'est pas amusant du tout... Je lève le couteau et je fais une ligne nette de son cou à son poignet et il recommence à hurler... il essaie de s'enfuir... il me demande pourquoi je fais ça... pourquoi je lui fais mal... pourquoi maman est pleine de sang... qui sont ces gens qui sont chez nous... mais je ne lui réponds pas...

Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu lui répondre, de toute façon? "Ton papa est un psychopathe sadomasochiste qui préfère les hommes et qui a réprimé ses impulsions trop longtemps... maintenant il est temps pour toi de mourir"? Non... Je ne suis pas assez cohérent pour lui dire quoi que ce soit, de toute façon... Je le plaque simplement violemment au sol... et j'écris le nom d'Isaak dans son dos avec le couteau... puis je lui taillade les cuisses, les bras... je lui enfonce un morceau de ce qui reste du balais entre les fesses et je lui plante le couteau dans l'épaule... puis je le frappe... encore... et encore... jusqu'à ce que ses yeux deviennent vitreux... qu'il cesse de respirer... et je m'effondre là... Je regarde le sang sur mes mains... si rouge... je tourne la tête et je regarde l'homme qui tient toujours ma fille. Il lui fracasse le crâne sur le sol dans un grand crack... Je ne ressens rien... Je ne pense à rien... Ce doit être ça, ce qu'ils appellent l'état de choc... On me plaque soudainement violemment au sol... le visage dans le sang qui recouvre maintenant presque entièrement le plancher... et on me pénètre d'un coup alors que je sens des crocs s'enfoncer dans ma chair. Je hurle de surprise et de douleur, mais après un petit moment mes cris se changent en gémissements... mais je ne connais pas ces coups de reins... ces morsures... Isaak s'assit sur la chaise sur laquelle j'ai été maintenu... et il nous regarde avec amusement... et je sais que c'est cet autre homme qui est en train de me baiser, mais ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance...

"Tu te demandes sans doute qui il est... puisque je n'ai jamais pris le temps de vous présenter," dit-il soudain, un sourire sadique flottant doucement sur ses lèvres... "Il s'appelle Guderian, c'est un loup-garou. Un animal très fidèle et obéissant, beaucoup plus que tu ne pourras jamais l'être... et ne te fais pas trop d'idées, je l'avais bien avant que tu décides d'essayer de fuguer."

J'ai soudain des haut-le-coeur, mais les mouvements de l'homme derrière moi deviennent encore plus violents alors qu'il se met à grogner... et je n'arrive pas à me débattre... à protester... Je le sens grossir en moi, je sens des poils dans mon dos, et je vois le sourire d'Isaak s'élargir. Des crocs mordent dans la peau de ma nuque et je hurle de douleur alors que j'ai l'impression d'être littéralement déchiré en deux. Je vois soudain une patte, énorme et grise, se poser à côté de moi et je suis envahi de terreur. Qui est cet homme?! Qu'est-il donc!?

Après encore un moment, un long moment de souffrance, je sens sa semence m'envahir et il mord un peu plus fort... j'ai le cou et le haut du dos couverts de sa salive et de mon propre sang... Puis je le sens rappetisser, les poils laissent place à de la peau... Je le sens lécher ma peau meurtrie alors que sa respiration laborieuse me brûle presque... Du haut de sa chaise, Isaak nous regarde avec un air satisfait, sadique... il hoche légèrement la tête et soudain je me retrouve sur le dos... L'homme loup me regarde avec appétit, en se léchant les lèvres, et la peur me broie les trippes mais je suis figé. J'ai trop mal, trop peur pour bouger. Je le vois se jeter sur mon sexe et le prendre complètement en bouche comme s'il s'était agit d'un saucisson... et il lèche rudement... et il suce un peu trop fort... mais c'est aussi bon que c'est douloureux... avec ses dents acérées qui me frôlent... Je viens dans sa bouche avec un cri muet alors que je me cambre et il boit mon sperme avidement. Puis le monde devient noir alors qu'il me balance sur son épaule comme une vulgaire poche de patates... et la dernière chose que je vois avant que les abysses engoufrent entièrement mes sens, c'est l'éclat maléfique qui brille dans les yeux d'Isaak... mon cher Isaak... Meine liebe, meine fluch, meine maester... Mein Gott...


	6. Teil Sechs

Je me réveille en sursaut. Un son m'a réveillé. Une exclamation. Un gémissement. Je ne sais pas trop... J'ai mal partout... Ce son venait-il en fait de moi? Je n'en sais rien... J'essaie de lever un bras pour me frotter la tête... mais je n'y arrive pas. Mes mains sont attachées. Mes pieds également. Mes doigts ont été bandés pour que je ne puisse pas les utiliser, et de telle façon que je ne puisse pas les libérer en frottant mes mains ensemble. J'ouvre les yeux. Je suis nu. Je suis sur une chaise. Sous moi, un plancher de bois propre, mais vieux. Que s'est-il passé? J'essaie de relever ma tête un peu et je sens un grand inconfort à l'arrière de mon cou, dans le bas de mon dos, dans mes jambes... J'ai des bleus horribles sur les jambes... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, bon sang?

J'ai horreur d'être désorienté... j'essaie d'ouvrir la bouche pour appeler Esther... ou une servante ou peu importe... pour demander ce qui m'est arrivé... mais je fige alors que je n'arrive pas à ouvrir la bouche. Chaque fois que j'essaie, ça tire et ça pique et ça fait mal... Je commence à paniquer. Je ne comprends pas, et j'ai peur. Puis j'entends de nouveau le gémissement qui m'a réveillé. Il ne provenait pas de moi. Je lève la tête et je fige. Isaak est devant moi. Avec Radu. Mon beau Radu... et je me souviens. Esther est morte. J'ai tué mon fils. Cet espèce d'homme loup a tué ma fille. Isaak m'a retrouvé pour me punir et son chien m'a baisé pendant que lui regardait. Je me souviens. La peur fait place en partie à la haine, à la honte... au regret...

Puis je remarque autre chose... Mon Radu est nu. Ou plutôt, il a une jambe complètement sortie de son pantalon, qui git à son autre cheville... Ses joues sont rosées et ses lèvres entrouvertes laissent échapper un autre gémissement. Isaak me regarde ardemment. Radu a les yeux fermés. Isaak soulève une jambe de celui qui était autrefois ma marionnette et il le pénètre. Trop facilement. Il l'a préparé avant. Puis il me sourit alors qu'il attrape et soulève l'autre jambe de Radu, qui, avec un petit cri de surprise, s'agrippe à lui comme il le peut par réflexe. Il approche de moi. Juste ça et j'ai le souffle court, légèrement laborieux. C'est dingue l'effet qu'il a toujours eu sur moi. Il s'approche jusqu'à ce que ses genoux soient de chaque côté des miens, et je salive à la vue qui s'offre à moi alors que Isaak baise Radu. Je peux clairement voir son sexe disparaître, puis reparaître dans cette intimité que je n'ai moi-même jamais profané, et je ne peux retenir un gémissement étouffé.

Isaak lèche l'oreille de Radu. "Et si tu l'aidais un peu, hein Flammenschwert? Regarde comme il est pathétique, à te lancer ce regard affamé...", dit-il en rigolant doucement, avec un peu de condescendance mais rien d'aussi destructeur que sa cruauté pendant qu'il en finissait avec ma petite Esther...

Une des mains de Radu descend vers mon visage, je le sens tirer sur quelque chose et soudain j'arrive à ouvrir la bouche. Je ne comprends pas, mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Je me penche vers l'avant, je tend le cou même si ça me fait un peu mal et je passe ma langue sur ce que je peux atteindre du sexe d'Isaak. J'inhale son odeur, et je me rends compte à quel point elle me manquait. Je le lèche et je le mordille doucement, je le parsème de baisers, caressent du bout de la langue le contour de l'anus de Radu par la même occasion. Puis je me redresse un peu et je m'affaire sur le pénis de Radu.

Je me souviens comment il aime que je le lèche, que je le suce... je me souviens alors que ses gémissements s'amplifient, qu'une de ses mains se perd dans mes cheveux... alors que son obéissance me trouble... que je me rends compte à quel point je m'en veux d'être parti... et il jouit soudain et je bois ce qu'il me donne avidement. Isaak vient ensuite et dépose Radu, qui s'empresse de se rhabiller. Moi, je les dévore tous les deux du regard... Isaak remet son sexe dans son pantalon, passe une main dans ses cheveux, puis tend une main pour caresser mon visage en me souriant. Je le sens tirer sur quelque chose et ma bouche se ferme d'elle même et je n'arrive plus à l'ouvrir. Je ne comprends pas. Je l'interroge du regard, légèrement appeuré, paniqué...

Son sourire devient sadique. "Intéressant, n'est-ce pas, Dietrich? J'ai enfin réussi à trouver un moyen de garder ta grande gueule fermée tout en te permettant de l'ouvrir quand l'envie me prend. Oh, ne t'inquiète pas. Je peux l'enlever n'importe quand. Je n'ai pas touché à l'intégrité de ta structure corporelle. Je lui ai juste... ajouté un petit quelque chose." J'essaie encore d'ouvrir la bouche, mais je grimace alors que ça tire terriblement. "Le petit inconfort que tu ressens est parfaitement normal puisque je l'ai cousu à la peau de ton doux visage. Quand je le retirerai, ça ne te laissera pas de cicatrices si tu ne te bats pas contre... si je te le retire un jour." Je le regarde avec surprise et inquiétude. "C'est que, vois-tu, après ta petite fugue, je ne me sens pas très enclin à te pardonner... Peut-être que ça viendra, avec le temps... on ne sait jamais. En attendant je te conseille d'être un gentil garçon et de rester dans cette pièce sans bouger." Mon coeur bat la chamade. Il veut me laisser ici!? Pour un temps indéfinissable!? Seul, enchaîné sur cette chaise et incapable d'ouvrir la bouche!? "Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai prévu quelque chose pour te désennuyer un peu." Il fait signe à Radu, qui tire un téléviseur sur un meuble à roulette et le positionne devant moi. "Je te laisse découvrir par toi-même quel sera ton... nouveau passe-temps. Bis bald!"

Sur ce, Radu et Isaak quittent la pièce. Ils me laissent seul. Je sens de vieilles blessures s'ouvrir dans mon coeur. Mon pauvre petit coeur couvert de cicatrices. Il n'est pas bien grand, c'est vrai, mais il est là quand même et l'abandon ne l'atteind pas moins durement. Et puis il y a un autre problème. Qui se tient bien droit entre mes jambes, mais que je ne peux pas régler par moi-même. Un tourbillon d'émotions m'envahit, mais je reste silencieux dans ma petite pièce fermée...

*****

La première fois que la télé s'allume, je suis sur le point de m'endormir. Mon érection avait fini par partir toute seule et une jolie fille trop maquillée à l'air peu commode est venue me nourrir. J'étais tellement surpris que je l'ai laissée faire et elle est partie comme elle est venue. Sans échanger le moindre mot, même si ses yeux me violaient à répétition. Je n'ai rien ressenti alors qu'elle me regardait comme une pièce de viande. Rien du tout. Malgré toute la peau que révélaient ses vêtements étranges, malgré ses courbes généreuses, ses lèvres pulpeuses... je n'ai rien ressenti. J'ignore qui était cette fille, mais je savais que c'était Isaak qui l'avait envoyée.

Quand la télé s'allume, ça me prend aussi par surprise. Je regarde avec étonnement alors que l'écran s'éclaircit, illuminant la pièce autrement complètement sombre. Ça me fait un peu mal aux yeux, mais la douleur ne m'empêche pas d'être surpris en voyant ce que l'écran me montre. C'est Isaak. Qui sourit avec un air un peu dérangé. Puis il se retourne et s'éloigne de ce que je crois être une caméra. Sans aucun doute. Il est dans une chambre. Une chambre que j'ai vue à quelques reprises mais que je n'aime pas: la chambre de Mein Herr.

Et Mein Herr lui-même est sur le lit, qui se trouve directement devant la caméra, et il a cet air intéressé comme la fois où Isaak m'a pendu complètement nu par les pieds dans la cour du manoir parce que j'avais renversé de son vin sur des papiers importants en essayant d'attirer son attention. Les pieds bien écartés, par une journée de printemps, alors que la neige n'était pas encore complètement fondue. Ça a été ma deuxième expérience sexuelle, et ma première expérience avec l'alcool. Mein Herr regarde la caméra de la même façon qu'il me regardait à l'époque alors qu'il m'enfonçait nonchalamment le goulot d'une bouteille de vin ouverte entre les fesses et qu'il regardait le liquide se vider lentement alors que je hurlais, que je le suppliais d'arrêter...

Et Isaak retire sa cravate, puis sa chemise alors qu'il s'approche de Mein Herr... puis il enlève son pantalon avec grâce, ses chaussettes... son sous-vêtements... et il se tient bien droit devant Mein Herr, ses longs cheveux d'ébène cascadant dans son dos... En un clin d'oeil, mon érection revient, comme si elle ne m'avait jamais quitté. Je vois Mein Herr poser ses mains sur la taille d'Isaak et je n'ai pas de mal à imaginer son regard amusé même si Isaak m'empêche de le voir. Puis Isaak s'avance, pose un genou de chaque côté des hanches de Mein Herr... et je n'arrive pas à y croire, mais il écarte ses cheveux soyeux et je peux voir clairement alors que Mein Herr le pénètre d'un coup... Mein Herr qui a l'habitude de se promener dans le manoir complètement nu...

J'avais toujours eu des doute quant à la nature de leurs activités lorsque Mein Herr faisait appeler Isaak dans sa chambre... mais je n'avais pas imaginé avoir raison à ce point... Je devine de la tension dans les épaules d'Isaak qu'il n'est pas à l'aise, qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas... mais Mein Herr est doux avec lui... Il le caresse, fait des mouvements lents et fluides... et j'entends ce que je crois être une hallucination auditive... Était-ce réellement un gémissement de désapprobation de la part d'Isaak? Le son se réitère alors que Mein Herr arrête ses mouvements et semble empêcher Isaak de bouger ses hanches. Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles. Je n'ai jamais auparavant entendu Isaak gémir, pour quelque raison que ce soit... un léger grognement de temps à autres quand il s'abandonne dans l'acte, oui... mais jamais un gémissement.

Une des mains de Mein Herr glisse sur le dos d'Isaak, jusqu'à sa tête... et il empoigne ses cheveux à la base de son crâne et plaque sa tête sur le côté, dans le tas d'oreillers. Il le baise ensuite violemment, avec des mouvements secs qui me semblent inhumains... jusqu'à ce qu'il fige pendant une fraction de seconde avec ce qui me semble être un grognement... et il se redresse avec un sourire carnassier, descend du lit et s'en va. Pendant un moment, Isaak ne bouge pas... puis il lève un bras vers la caméra en un geste brusque et la télé s'éteind, me replongeant dans le noir... Je suis figé, bouche bée (pas seulement littéralement)... émerveillé... Pour la première fois, j'ai vu comment Mein Herr traite isaak quand ils sont juste tous les deux... pour la première fois, j'ai entendu Isaak gémir... Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire...

*****

Plusieurs jours passent. Je pourrais presque les compter. Il y a une fenêtre dans la pièce, couverte par un épais drap blanc, qui laisse entrer assez de lumière pour m'indiquer s'il fait jour ou nuit... La télé s'est allumée quelques fois, chaque fois pour me montrer Isaak en train de baiser... une fois elle s'est allumée alors que Mein Herr prenait Isaak par derrière, contre un mur... une autre fois elle s'est allumée alors que l'homme loup se faisait plaquer au sol violemment par Isaak, en grognant et en se débattant un peu, puis Isaak lui a baissé son pantalon et l'a pénétré... une autre fois encore, elle montrait Radu en train de sucer Isaak... ce n'est jamais à un moment spécifique, ça ne dure jamais la même longueur de temps...

J'ai mal. Plus que physiquement à force d'être constamment assis dans la même position, d'avoir les doigts complètement immobilisés... J'ai mal à l'intérieur... Je sais que c'est le but de tout ceci, me faire souffrir. Je suis jaloux. Jaloux de l'homme loup et de Radu... Eux, ils peuvent être en contact avec la peau d'Isaak... Il les regarde, leur parle, les touche... les baise... J'ai envie d'Isaak. J'ai envie de tuer, j'ai envie de massacrer des gens et de me baigner dans leur sang et leurs trippes... ouvrir leurs tête et utiliser leurs cervelles comme crème hydratante... les mutiler et les démembrer... les violer avec leurs propres organes... leur faire ressentir les pires souffrances sans même leur toucher... J'ai envie qu'Isaak m'attache à son lit, m'éventre et caresse mes boyaux... j'ai envie qu'il me baise jusqu'à ce que j'en meures, qu'il boive jusqu'à la dernière goutte de mon sang...

Ça me démange, mais je ne peux rien faire... je ne peux même pas hurler... Je suis condamné à rester là alors que ces envies me dévorent de l'intérieur... Je crois que Mein Herr est venu pendant que je dormais... j'en ai le vague souvenir, mais c'est flou... Je me souviens vaguement de la douleur au fond de ma gorge alors qu'il enfonçait son sexe dans ma bouche avec violence, mais c'était bon... ses griffes dans mon scalpes... ses doigts qui m'arrachent pratiquement les cheveux... ses mouvements rapides, violents, presque à m'en défoncer la gorge... sa semence quand il a jouit... puis de nouveau les ténèbres alors qu'il est reparti... Ce n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois... et encore ce n'était peut-être que le produit de mon imagination... Je ne sais pas...

Chaque jour je me demande si la télé va s'allumer à nouveau... ce qu'elle me montrera, cette fois... Chaque jour ces filles viennent dans la pièce me nourir... chaque jour elles me violent du regard... elles essaient de plus en plus de me cajoler, de m'ammadouer... de me donner une érection, sans doute... mais elles n'ont aucun effet sur moi. Depuis Esther, je ne ressens plus le moindre désir pour ces créatures inférieures, autre celui de les massacrer de la plus douloureuse des façons... Je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait, ni ce qui est arrivé. Je n'ai pas versé la moindre larme pour la mort d'Esther. Maintenant qu'elle ne respire plus, toutes ces pensées à propos d'elle qui m'obsédaient sont parties, comme une malédiction que l'ont brise. Les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour elle, pour nos enfants... me paraissent maintenant complètement extra-terrestres...

Quand je me souviens de ces six dernières années, je ne peux me demander si ce sont bien mes souvenirs à moi... Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il m'a pris de quitter Isaak pour être avec elle, pour la marier... comment j'ai pu endurer six années de regards grossiers, de paroles blessantes murmurées dans mon dos... comment je n'ai jamais même pensé tous les faire taire... comment j'ai résisté à mes pulsions... C'est tout simplement incroyable, impensable... Et donc je n'y pense plus. J'étais dans un délir qui a duré pendant des années et duquel Isaak m'a sorti. Isaak, Isaak, Isaak... Meine liebe... Peu m'importe qu'il me pardonne un jour ou non. Il est venu me chercher et il ne m'a pas tué. C'est suffisant pour me sustenter, après six ans sans lui.

Aujourd'hui, la télé ne s'est pas allumée. On m'a déjà servi le dîner, que j'ai mangé sans rien dire, comme d'habitude. Je ne sais pas combien de temps est passé, mais je me suis assoupi et le son de la porte qui s'ouvre m'éveille, et la lumière s'allume... Une autre fille trop maquillée, trop peu habillée... qui me regarde comme si j'étais un buffet et qu'elle était affamée... Elle tire sur le côté de ma bouche pour que je puisse l'ouvrir et manger... il fait noir, sauf l'ampoule nue qui pend du plafond, au-dessus de moi. J'ignore l'heure qu'il est et ça n'a pas d'importance... Elle me caresse du bout de ses doigts pour essayer de m'allumer, mais ça ne fonctionne pas. Comme d'habitude. Puis soudain, la télé s'allume. Isaak est en train de se faire l'homme loup, qui gémit et se tortille, les joues roses...

Un sourire pervers monte aux lèvres de la fille, qui pose mon plateau de nourriture au sol. Je ne lui porte pas la moindre attention, même alors qu'elle s'installe sur mes cuisses et s'empale sur moi... Je ne peux m'empêcher de réagir. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu d'action là en-bas et même si elle ne m'intéresse pas, c'est presque comme si je me masturbais... C'est loin d'être aussi bon que lorsque Isaak me plaquait à son bureau et me prenait sans préavis, mais... avec ce que la télé me montre alors que je regarde par-dessus l'épaule de la fille... soudain, elle est projettée au sol. Elle se relève en lançant des insultes, mais elle se prend une gifle avant de se faire pousser violemment vers la porte.

Je mets un moment avant de bien comprendre ce qui venait de se passer... puis je lève les yeux vers mon sauveur... Qui aurait pu m'incendier avec son seul regard (et assez littéralement). Radu se tient droit devant moi et c'est la première fois que je vois autant de haine dans son regard. La fureur tend son corps tout entier... et je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver beau. Je l'ai toujours trouvé beau, mais lorsqu'il laisse transparaître ce qu'il ressent, il est tellement plus beau... Le premier coup je ne le vois pas du tout venir, et il me laisse un peu sonné alors que ma bouche s'emplit de sang, que je crache au sol par réflexe. Ma joue est douloureuse alors que je relève la tête pour le regarder... et il me frappe dans l'estomac, me coupant le souffle.

"Je suis certain que tu ne te rends pas compte... à quel point je te hais, Dietrich," dit-il, sa voix comme la lame d'un couteau affûté. "Je t'avais prévenu, pourtant. Je t'avais dit de ne pas partir, mais tu ne m'as pas écouté. Est-ce que t'as idée de ce que j'ai enduré quand t'es parti?" Il a tellement de beaux yeux, mon Radu... surtout quand ils brûlent de rage comme ça... "Isaak a passé les deux premières semaines à me maltraiter, tellement que j'arrivais même pas à me lever du lit!" Il me frappe encore. "Ensuite, il m'a mis en charge de m'occuper de Guderian quand lui ne le peut pas. J'ai bien cru que ce loup-garou allait me rendre fou, à force de me lécher sans arrêt et d'envahir mon espace! Et les fois où il décidait de me prendre, c'était tellement douloureux que je pensais en mourir! Et toi, pendant ce temps-là, tu as pris du bon temps!" Trois coups de plus... "On a assisté à ton mariage, tu sais. C'est même moi qui ai versé le poison dans le vin. Dommage que tu n'avais pas le droit de toucher à l'alcool... Mais juste parce qu'il m'avait assigné Guderian, ça voulait pas dire que j'étais sauf quand même. Même Contra Mundi s'est mis à me violer quand l'envie le prenait." Je lui souris tendrement en relevant la tête... malgré mon nez cassé... le sang qui m'emplit la bouche... Il me frappe à nouveau... pendant un bon moment... puis il s'arrête, hors d'haleine... et je lui souris toujours. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu me souris comme ça!?", hurle-t-il.

Je crache encore du sang sur le côté. "Parce que je t'aime, meine lieblings Radu..."

Il me donne un coup de pied sur la tempe. J'entends un gros CRACK et je me retrouve sur le côté, avec la chaise... puis le monde tourne au noir alors qu'il me donne des coups de pieds... Oh, comme je l'aime mon Radu...! Presqu'autant qu'Isaak... je me souviens que je l'ai aimé dès que je l'ai vu. Avant qu'il sache comment je suis réellement... Je me souviens de la métamorphose de son sourire quand il s'est rendu compte à quel point mon visage d'ange est tout ce qu'il y a de bon en moi... Je me souviens de ses hurlements la première fois que je l'ai violé... son expression quand Isaak m'en a fait cadeau... Je me souviens de chacune de ces fois où il a essayé de se venger après que j'aie dit du mal de son Tovarish... le désespoir dans son regard quand Isaak lui a dit ce que j'avais fait à son délectable petit Tovarish qui avait un oeil sur ma Esther... Meine lieblings puppe...

*****

Je me réveille avec une sensation douloureuse, mais plaisante qui combat une douleur généralisée dans tout mon corps. Je gémis, mais je ne sais pas moi-même si c'est de plaisir ou de douleur...

"Si tu me mords, je t'arrache un bras, c'est compris?", dit une voix familière. Puis j'entends une exclamation, suivi d'un cri. "Regarde-moi ce gâchis... Et alors que nous sommes si près du but, en plus... Croyais-tu réellement que je te laisserais le tuer, Radu? Que je te laisserais le battre à mort? Que tu n'aurais pas de conséquences?"

J'ouvre difficilement les yeux et je vois qu'une table a été apportée dans la pièce et Isaak est assis dessus, Radu entre ses jambes... et une forme noire qui s'affaire entre les jambes de Radu. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Je sens soudain une brûlure sur l'intérieur de ma cuisse et je regarde vers le bas... pour voir une tête argentée... L'homme loup. Il me lèche les cuisses... qui sont couvertes de bleux et de coupures... puis il remonte et je sens sa langue râpeuse passer sur mon sexe et un cri m'échappe. J'essaie de m'éloigner de lui, mais il me tient par les hanches, m'empêchant de bouger... j'essaie de repousser sa tête, mais une douleur épouvantable m'assaille et me fait hurler.

Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé!? Je regarde le reste de mon corps, oubliant l'homme loup pendant un moment... Un gros morceau de bois me traverse un biceps de part en part... tandis que mon autre bras est tordu dans une position bizarre qui ne présage rien de bon... et regardant vers le bas, je vois, au-delà de l'homme entre mes jambes, qu'un des mes pied est complètement bleu et j'ai une grande plaie qui va du dessous de mon genou jusqu'à mon talon... mon bas-ventre semble couvert de brûlures et il y a un morceau de verre ensanglanté pas trop loin... je vois aussi une profonde blessure dans mon côté... et j'ai des échimoses qui commencent à apparaître un peu partout...

"Guderian, occupe-toi un peu de ses bras... j'ai presque fini de préparer Radu pour sa punition...", dit distraitement Isaak.

Je sens l'homme loup me lécher une dernière fois, puis il avance à quattre pattes et empoigne d'abord mon bras tordu, qu'il remet en place alors que je pousse un hurlement de douleur... ensuite il prend le bout de bois (un morceau de patte de chaise?) et le retire d'un coup... Il se penche ensuite et lèche et suce la plaie... et c'est douloureux, mais en même temps c'est bon... je sens sa langue entrer dans la plaie et lécher à l'intérieur... je ne peux m'empêcher de crier de douleur, mais mon pénis reste bien érigé là en-bas...

Après un petit moment, il se redresse et je vois Isaak s'approcher... sa cravate nulle part en vue, les premiers boutons de sa chemise détachés... son manteau abandonné sur la table... son pantalon ouvert... Il fait signe à l'homme loup, qui me lève et m'amène jusqu'à la table... me penche dessus... et je me rends compte que ce n'est pas un nouveau meuble... c'est le meuble du téléviseur, mais la télé n'y est plus... les roulettes ont également disparues... Je scanne la pièce du regard... Je vois les restes de la télé près d'une marre de sang... avec les restes de la chaise... et je vois Radu, étendu sur le sol où Isaak l'a laissé, se tordant dans tous les sens alors qu'une ombre sort du sol et le pénètre... une autre s'attaque à son sexe... et une troisième lui emplit la bouche...

Je connais ces ombres... Il me semble même que j'étais la source d'inspiration d'Isaak à ce moment... il réfléchissait à un moyen d'interroger les gens de façon douloureuse et prolongée, sans les tuer et tout en pouvant faire autre chose... C'est qu'il est un homme occupé... et à ce moment je commençais a utiliser les fils... Je contrôlais un membre des plus bas niveaux du Rosen Kreuz et je l'ai fait attaquer Isaak... mais il a immédiatement su que c'était moi... et ma marionette avait ruiné une partie de sa bibliothèque... Il a décidé de tester sa nouvelle invention sur moi... Alors que je regarde Radu se tordre en hurlant, mon beau Radu, je ne peux m'empêcher d'y repenser et de le plaindre... Isaak ne l'a jamais utilisé à nouveau sur moi parce que c'est trop invasif et ça aurait pu me causer des dégâts permanents, moi qui ne suis qu'un simple humain... Et puis il aimait bien trouver chaque fois une nouvelle façon de me punir...

Des mains chaudes et familières sur mes hanches me rapellent à la réalité, à temps pour sentir Isaak me pénétrer doucement, facilement... et je réalise que ce que je ressentais en me réveillant c'était l'homme loup qui me préparait pour Isaak. Un long gémissement m'échappe alors que le bien-être m'envahit presqu'instantanément... J'ignore comment j'ai fait pour me passer de cette sensation pendant six ans... Il y a d'autres hommes, bien sûr, et j'aime bien le sexe en général avec plusieurs personnes... mais avec Isaak, c'est totalement différent... parce que c'est Isaak... Et alors qu'il commence des va-et-viens puissants, qu'il enfonce doucement ses doigts dans la plaie à mon côté... qu'il me mord pour boire de mon sang... je suis au bord de l'euphorie... et alors que je jouis... je perds de nouveau connaissance...

*****

Plusieurs jours passent. On a bandé mes blessures et on m'a couché dans un lit, même si on n'a pas libéré mes doigts. Ce n'est pas grave. On m'a enlevé ce que Isaak avait cousu sur mon visage, mais je ne parle pas beaucoup. Je ne revois pas les filles qui me nourissaient pendant que j'étais dans la pièce. On me dit que Guderian les a mangées. J'y crois sans peine. Je n'ai pas revu Radu non plus. L'homme loup vient me tenir compagnie pendant la majeure partie de la journée. Parfois il a plusieurs blessures quand il arrive, parfois il a envie de baiser... dans ces cas-là, il me tourne sur le dos et me lèche entre les fesses pendant un moment, puis il me pénètre et me baise... Je le laisse faire. C'est bon. Mais ce n'est pas Isaak. Mein Herr vient parfois me visiter pendant la nuit. Il ne reste pas longtemps. Il me mord au sang, suce un peu, puis se relève en se léchant les lèvres et s'en va avec le sourire. Je ne le comprends pas, mais ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est pas grave si à cause de lui j'ai quelques traces de morsures sur les hanches et l'intérieur des cuisses. Je veux revoir Isaak...

*****

Ça fait environ deux semaines que je suis alité. Ça fait deux jours que je n'ai pas vu l'homme loup. On me dit qu'il est occupé. Le soir tombe et je me sens seul, mais je sais que je suis sur le territoire du Rosen kreuz, le territoire de Mein Herr et Isaak, alors ça va. Ils sont occupés à tenter de conquérir le monde. Peut-être qu'ils me laisseront bientôt recommencer à les aider. La porte s'ouvre et je regarde qui vient d'entrer, et je fige. C'est Isaak. Je lui souris alors qu'il m'approche. Sans un mot, il me tend la main. Je la prends. Il m'invite à me lever, je le fais et je le suis. Il me conduit hors de la chambre et à travers les couloirs. Il me fait monter des escaliers, puis traverser d'autres couloirs. Je ne reconnais pas cet endroit. Ils ont changé de base, ça explique pourquoi le Vatican a retrouvé le manoir complètement vide. Isaak ouver des portes doubles et me les fait franchir... et je fige. Ce que je vois me coupe le souffle. Nous sommes sur un balcon avec une vue sur une ville... une ville qui brûle d'un feu intense, rougeoyant. Au-delà, des montagnes et le soleil qui se couche à l'horizon... un soleil rouge...

"Voici le nouveau monde, Dietrich. Albion a été écrasée. Le Vatican a été rasé, et l'Empire n'est que poussière... Cain-sama a gagné," dit-il.

Sans même le regarder, j'entends la jubilation dans sa voix. C'est la première fois que j'entends ça. Je reste silencieux un moment alors que je réfléchis, puis je me mets à rire alors que je réalise quelque chose. Je 'approche du bord du balcon, puis je regarde Isaak par-dessus mon épaule. "Tu sais, Isaak... Je viens de réaliser que tu as toujours eu tort," lui dis-je en m'appuyant sur le garde-fou. Il fronce les sourcils en perdant son sourire. "Tu as tort quand tu dis que tu n'es qu'une fourmie comparé à Mein Herr..." Je lui souris tendrement alors qu'il hausse un sourcil, perplexe mais surpris. "Pour moi, tu es un dieu. Mein Herr est le dieu d'un dieu. Et moi je ne suis rien... j'aspire à être le sable sous tes pieds... mais je ne suis rien. Pas même un enfant recueilli par une fourmie. Mais tu as besoin de moi, Isaak. Je ne suis rien, mais tu as besoin de moi, tout comme Mein Herr avait besoin de toi. Parce que je suis le seul pour qui tu es un dieu. Je suis le seul à te vénérer comme un dieu. Sans moi, tu redeviens la fourmie aux pieds de ton dieu... Mais je sais que je n'ai encore moins de valeur que le sable sous tes pieds... je ne serai jamais aussi indispensable que l'air que tu respires. Et je l'accepte, Isaak. Je t'appartiens. Je suis ton rien à toi."

Je sens les larmes perler à mes yeux alors que mon sourire s'élargit... alors que je sens la douleur envahir ma poitrine... et je recule à nouveau... je passe par-dessus le garde-fou... vers le vide... devant Isaak qui me regarde avec de grands yeux surpris, incrédules... Et si je meurs écrasé contre le sol, ça me va. Et s'il me sauve, ça me va également. Un dieu... a le droit de choisir si ce qui lui appartient a le droit de vivre ou mourir. Et ça me va. C'est très bien comme ça.


End file.
